Element of love
by Orignallyunique3
Summary: Feelings finally are showen between Raimundo and Kimiko There not hiding it from each other anymore but what about Clay,Omi,Dojo and Master Fung ? How will they cover it up? Rated T for saftey  :
1. Chapter 1Got my heart tied in a knot

**Raimundos P.O.V**

**She was tracing his lips while he was holding her tight arms around her slender waist . His chest was exposed her stomach was bare . "I love you Raimundos" She said seductively . "I love you too Kimiko" . He dove in to kiss her . They kissed tenderly . They explored each others bodies . She worked her finger from his chest down to the button of his pants . He worked his way to her bra hook. Still kissing tender and their tongues battling fiercely like two worriers fighting for territory . They were so close until . Splash! Raimundo woke up . He looked up to the yellow round head. "Finally your awake!" said Omi . "Yea yea" Raimundo said sarcastically . "Why are you even in here? it's 5 in the morning" asked Raimundo. "Master Fung wants us outside for some training" said Omi calmly. Raimundo sighed "I'll be out their in 5 minutes" he said through another sigh . "Okay"said Omi cheerfully standing their with his arms in his sleeves . "Can you get out? while I change?" said Raimundo in a serious tone . Omi looked up innocently "Oh okay sorry Raimundo" and Omi left the room. Raimundo sighed and put on his uniform and his sash and went to training. **

**He got their and stood next to Omi in the line at attention stance . Master Fung looked over at Raimundo . "Raimundo your the leader your suppose to be here one time" he said serious and calmly . Raimundo nodded "Sorry Master Fung won't happen again" he said in a meaningful tone. Master Fung nodded and turned and looked at all of them . "Today we will be truing with each other to strength each other's powers" he said . "Omi you shall be with Clay , Raimundo with Kimono" . Raimundo looked over at Kimono and tried to hide the fact he was blushing . His face was as red as a newly picked red apple . He felt someone's hand on his shoulder with a light touch with a mix of a innocent child's touch. "Ready Rai? and are you okay?" asked Kimono innocently.**

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

**Kimiko looked at him wondering if he's okay . And his body tempter was really warm. But he wasn't the only one really effected by the touch . How a simple little touch caused sparks flying . She removed her hand quickly before Raimundo can turn around and see her blushing or before she can even blush more. Raimundo turned around and looked at her . He let out a deep sigh and looked over at Kimiko. "Lets do this" he said seriously . She looked directly at his tropical green eyes and bit her lip a bit . She nodded in agreement . They stood 6 inches away from each other . And they started . Kimiko ran after him with a ball full of fire in her hand . She ran at him full charge like a angry horse . While Raimundo just put his hands together and next thing you know it Kimiko was up in the air for a quick 3 seconds then dropped on the ground . She landed with a plop! and on her stomach . She flipped over on her back and quickly got up.**

** "Nice one" she hissed a little . **

**Raimundo smirked "Nice try though" he said in a sorta serious tone with a little bit of flirtation .**

**She rolled her eyes "Quit using your charm on me it isn't working" she said even though no matter how much she was denying it and lying to herself and him . She went at him this time fire spiraling out of her hands like a tunnel she though if that she don't run this time maybe she might have a better chance this time and less embarrassment for her . It was working all according to plan until Raimundo jumped into the air and using his element a tornado started. Kimiko growled and tried to keep her feet on the ground . She attempted but failed . She went flying in the air spinning in the air feeling like she was on one of those spinning rides . Having the feeling of barfing . Spining around and around and getting dizzy and that barfing feeling . Then it stopped and Kimiko was falling pretty fast like a meteor crashing into the earth . She then landed on the ground . Then everything went pitch black.**


	2. Chapter 2Sparks fly

**Raimundos P.O.V**

**Master Fung came over while Clay and Omi ran over. "What happen?" asked Omi with his mouth open wide and in the shape of a perfect circle and Clay's eyes wide is shock and Master Fung all calm . "What happen here?" asked Master Fung still calm. Raimundo swallowed his fear hard down his throat it felt like a golf ball going down his throat . "I started a tornado and she went flying then I stopped it because I saw her about ready to throw-up and then she just crashed on the ground" said Raimundo full of guilt . Looking down at the passed out Kimiko . Master Fung looked at him and sighed silently "Raimundo bring her into her room and lay her down and stay their till she wakes up" said Master Fung calmly but slightly disappointed . Raimundo picked up Kimiko he bit his lip a little trying not to blush in front of the rest. Master Fung just turned around to Clay and Omi "As it goes for you two go back for training " Master Fung still calm. Raimundo walked back to the temple holding the passed out Kimiko . All he could think about is that 'I'm holding Kimiko , I'm holding her ' he felt her slender beautiful body . And how warm her body was and how shiny her hair was. He couldn't help but blush at this moment . All that went through his mind was 'I'm holding Kimiko' . He finally got to the temple and to Kimiko's room . He put her down as gently as possible . He went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water and put it beside her mat . He knelt down on his knees watching over her . He looked around her room and saw were she keeps her shoes , shirts , skirts pants etc . He looked around and then saw a black lacy strap hanging out of her dresser door . He looked at it in curiosity . He wanted to put it back in the dresser but was afraid of someone coming in and thinking he's snooping through her bras . So he just decided to kneel there and watch her . He looked at her small hands . He wanted to hold her hand . So he slowly moved his hand on her small smooth hands . This time he didn't blush . But his body grew warmer and smiled a bit and felt some sparks going off in his hand . It felt great he thought . And they both stayed like that for a few minutes until . "Mmm mmm" Kimiko was moaning and squirming around like a little baby about to wake up. She slowly opening her sky blue eyes . And she looked at Raimundo and then looked down at his hand on her. He looked at her . **

**"Rai?" she asked confused.**

**"Yes Kim?" He said **

**"What happen? why I am in my room?" she asked yet again confused "And why are you holding my hand?" she asked surprised . He forgot he was holding her hand . All of a sudden the heat came back to his cheeks . He looked in her sky blue eyes they were as clear as marbles . He held both her hand and squeezed them tightly. "Kim we were practicing outside and I started a tornado and you went up in the air a-and you looked like you were going to throw-up and I was putting you down but instead you of going down gently but instead you went down hard"He said full of sorrow and meaningful. Kimiko looked at him innocently . And then said "First off" she slapped him across the face hard . "Thats payback" she said . "And second off . Rai it's okay you meant well and you didn't know that would happen" she said softly and forgiving (since she slapped him for pack back) . He looked into her clear sky eyes "B-But you could of died o-r" he said until Kimiko cut him off and put her small finger on his lips. "Shhhhh" she said to him and then took her finger off his lips. "Rai I'm still alive right? I'm still breathing right? I got payback on you right? so don't worry" she said forgivingly. Raimundo nodded in agreement he knew she was right about everything she just said incoulding the payback which he still feels on his face which feels like a bad sunburn . He looked at her bitting his lip trying not to blush . Kimiko looked at him she cupped her hands around his face in a loving manner. "Rai listen don't worry" she said while smiling . And it wasn't one of those causal smiles she usally gives it was more of a warm smile like but a mix of some flirtation in that smile. She put her face closer to his face. She looked into his eyes as her lips reached for his . Until they hard Clay's voice "Hey is she awake?" Asked Clay curios. Raimundo sighed "Yes she's awake" he said with some disapointment in his voice because of knowing what was coming . "Can I come in?" Asked Clay . Raimundo sighed "Sure" he said in a sigh. Clay came in and Kimiko dropped her hands on the ground putting them on her lap. Clay looked at Kimiko "You feeling better?" Clay asked. Kimiko nodded "I feel better" Kimiko said in a convincing tone. Clay nodded "Well I'm going to take a shower" Said Clay . He got up and left. Raimundo sighed they were close until Clay came in . Kimiko looked at him "I should go let Master Fung know I'm fine" she said sighing too knowing on how close they were to kissing . She got up and went out of her room. Raimundo sighed and got up and walked into his room thinking how close they were to kissing , thinking how good it must feel. But he knew those were only thoughts and wished it would of happen right their . But after Clay just came in he feared it would never happen. **

**Kimiko's P.O.V **

**Kimiko was looking for Master Fung . While in the process of searching for Master Fung she thought of close they came to kissing and wondered if Raimundo was good kissing . Thinking about their lips touching and tongues dancing in each others mouths. Maybe even touching each other . Kimiko shook her head "No I have to stop thinking that that was just hormones taking over that time we were in their" she said to herself and contuied to search for Master Fung as she was looking she saw Omi coming down the hall. Omi stopped "Kimiko are you okay? did Raimundo leave your room before you woke?" he asked curios. "Yes I'm fine and no he never left my side" she said while smiling at the thought he never did leave her side. Omi looked and nodded believing her . "Well were are you off to Kimiko?" said Omi with curiosity . Kimiko looked at him "Looking for Master Fung" she said . Omi looked at her "He was outside the last I've seen him" said Omi . She nodded "Thanks Omi" Said Kimiko . Omi nodded "No problem" he said and walked off. Kimiko went outside. She saw Master Fung and walked softly towards him. "Yes Kimiko?" he said before she can even get near him . She stopped in her tracks . "You may come over" Said Master Fung . Kimiko went over to him . "Hello Master Fung" she said kindly . "I see your awake and fine" he said calmly . Kimiko nodded gingerly . "Did Raimundo stay with you?" He asked . Kimiko nodded again. "Alright good" said Master Fung calm "glad your okay" he said . Kimiko smiled a bit "Thanks Master Fung" she said . "I'm going to take a shower now bye Master Fung" she said as she walked off . "Goodbye young Monk" he said . She walked off to her room to get her Pj's and towel and walked off to the shower room . She kept thinking about almost kissing Raimundo as she got into the shower room. In her process of thinking she stepped in a puddle of water falling and crashed into someone. But just someone . She crashed and landed on Raimundo. 'Oh great' she thought. **


	3. Chapter 3Love like Woe!

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

**'Oh wonderful' he thought while Kimiko was on top of him with only a towel on and his body being somewhat still wet and her hands on the floor. He blushed majorly this time and looking at Kimiko while she bit her lip nervesouly and trying not to blush . He was speechless didn't know what to do at this point. Although he was happy that Clay wasn't in here or Omi . He was thinking of two things one - Finally get to kiss her , two get her off of him . He wanted to do both but mainly the first one in the worset way. Kimiko just stared into his eyes probably thinking the same thing . She put her mouth next to his ear "I want to make out with you right now as worse as you want to make out with me but not here not now ... people will think wrong...later I promise...Hopefully" she whispered so quitely and sudectively. He looked at her with her beautiful light blue eyes "seriously?" he nodded with a smile . And then got off of him. He got up and looked at her . "Really?" he asked again. "Yes" she said sexy like and walked off. He turned around and watched her walk away her hips moving back and forth sexy. 'Damn! she has a sexy swag' he thought. And then he turned around and put his pj's on and walked to his room. He couldn't believe Kimiko knew what he wanted to make out with him as much as he wanted to right their. He got to his room and sat on his mat and thought about it ."She really sounded like she meant it" he said to himself . He thought about it . He shook his head in disbelife . "That was probably my hormones hearing that or her hormones talking"He said to himself . "Or maybe it was just my imginenation maybe I just decided to hear that" he said as he sighed . "She's not that type to make first move nor want to do that" he said to himself upset. "Hey can I come in?" said a voice that sounded alot like Kimiko's . "Who is it?" he asked . "Kim" she said . "Come in" he said surprised . She came in but not in her normal pj's she was in a purple night gown that looks like it was made from silk. She kneeled down to him . "What are you doing here?" He said to her still surprised . She looked at him "I promised didn't I?" she said . He was shocked slightly . "But won't the others hear?" he asked looking at her and thought on how hot she looked in her purple Silky nightgown. Kimiko looked at him with a sudictive look in her eyes. "Omi is medatinting and Clay is asleep , and Master Fung is outside or was don't worry" she said Sexy like . She wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her wondering what he should do next with her small arms around his neck. He thoguht 'just do whatever comes naturle' . He put his arms around her waist which was slender . "You already know what comes next" she smiling sexy like . He nodded gingerly . He dove into kiss her she kissed right back . He stuck his tounge in her mouth he tasted some strawberry on her lips figuering she put on lip gloss before she got in his room . She then stuck her tounge in his mouth cricling her tounge around his mouth so passionatly . He bit her lip slightly and they kept going . He took off his Pj shirt exposing his tan body . She then moved her arm like a snake only being gentle and rubbed his exposed stomach . He pulled her closer close in enough to feel her chest's agianst his body . While kissing he thought 'DAMN! no wonder she's the dragon of fire!' he thought. She then put her hands in his hair . She then bite his lip . She then gentely put her finger on the left side of his neck. How warm her touch was . He knew what would come next. She then moved her mouth down to his neck . She then sucked his neck with so much passion . He groned 'That feels so amazing' he thought. He held her tighter in showing how much he was enjoying it. She stopped and kissed his neck were she left a mark. "You like that don't you?" she asked sudctive . He nodded "It felt amazing" he said . She smiled and put her lips against his but this time harder. Her tounge was more feirce this time . He went harder on her lips. And they just kept going more and more . **

**The next morning Raimundo woke up to a passed our Kimiko holding his neck. He smiled and thought 'We've been making for that long?' he thought . He looked down at his waist he saw one of her legs were on his waist just dangling there . But her cloths were still on 'phew' he thought . Kimiko started moving around a bit in her sleep . He looked at her and she slowly opend her bright blue eyes. She yawned "mmm..mmmm" she moaned a bit. And looked in his beautiful green eyes."Well..." she said "That was ... amazing last night" she said softly still somewhat tired. Raimundo smiled happy knowing it was all real and not a dream (mainly the reason he thought it was because he never thought Kimiko would do that) . Kim looked around "we went pretty long didn't we?" she asked tired but happy . Raimundo nodded "Yea" he said happily . She smiled and crawled over to him and held his neck. "It was so amazing" she said ready to kiss him again. Until "Kimiko!" shouted Omi's voice . Kimiko stopped "Oh no if Omi sees this we can't let him see this!" she said frantically quickly getting up off of Raimundo . Raimundo sat up and looked at Kimiko. "Rai I'm sorry" she said softly "It's just that what if Omi finds out? or sees this? eventally He'll tell Clay and then Clay will question and then Master Fung will find out later on" she said full of sorrow. He looked at her and understood what she was saying "I understand Kim" he said "I don't want them finding out earthier Kim" he said understaning. She looked at him with a slight smile. "Well I guess we'll see each other outside" she said happy "Or whatever Master Fung has us do today" she said smiling and then walked out. He smiled and then got dressed. **

**Kimikos P.O.V**

**She wanted to stay but knew she couldn't . She didn't want anyone in the temple to find out . She quickly ran into her room and changed into her uniform . As she walked out of her room and outside to were the rest are. 'Just act normal like nothing happen last night' she thought and looked at the line of everyone in attention stance and saw Raimundo . She was hoping he was thinking the same thing . Master Fung came out "Good morning young monks" he said in his same calming voice. "Good morning Master Fung" they said back. "Today we will try to conctare our power and energy so we can do better in controling our powers" Said Master Fung . Omi raised his hand "Yes Omi? " asked Master Fung "but we can already control the good already wh-" Omi was asking before he got cut off "It never hurts to focus and center yourself to being calm " said Master Fung all calm . "Never hurts to center your chi now does it Omi?" said Master Fung. Omi looked down "No" he said innocently. Master Fung nodded "Now I want all of you to sit cross legged on the ground and concentrate" said Master Fung . They all sat down cross legged and closed their eyes and concentrate . Kimiko tried to concentrate all she saw was darkness trying not to think at all about anything at all. She was doing pretty well she felt like she was floating almost . Which she was kinda like 5 inches off the ground . She breathed slowly. Feeling like she's flying. Until a sudden flash came into her mind . She couldn't see it clearly until it came clear. It was something from last night . Kimiko and Raimundo making out last night . And she tried to get that thought out of her head. But she couldn't she shook her head roughly. And then plop! fell to the ground but lightly. Everyone heard the plop and stopped what they were doing and looked at Kimiko . Master Fung looked at her "Are you okay?" he asked . Kimiko looked up "Yea I'm fine ... well was doing good until a sudden flash came back" she said looking at Raimundo. Raimundo looked at her like 'what did I do ' look . Master Fung looked at both of them while Omi and Clay were in a state of confusion trying to figure out what happen. "Well I think that will be all for today" said Master Fung in a somewhat disapointment and calm still. Omi , Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay all started walking to the . "Well looks like someone is stuck doing the dishes and the kitchen floor" said Raimundo . Kimiko looked at him "What?" she said angrily "we didn't even make a bet!" said Kimiko angrily and wondering how can he forget so quickly about what happen last night. "We made the bet before you got here" said Clay . Kimiko bit her lip in anger and her face turned red knowing she's stuck with double the chours she already had which was cleaning the cups and glasses . She looked at Raimundo pissed off . Raimundo leaned into Kimiko after Omi and Clay went off to the temple . "Listen I'll help you with your chours" He said whispering . She looked at him in anger still . "Don't think I don't remember what happen last night " he said whispering "I remember just didn't want Master Fung to get suspicious" he still was whispering . Kimiko looked at him "What ever" she said angrily and then pushed him out of the way in anger. And stommped off to the temple. **


	4. Chapter 4 BUSTED!

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

**Raimundo knew what he did was wrong he knows he did . It got Kimiko mad he felt bad . It's just that he didn't want Master Fung all suspicous. He walked into the temple and saw Kimiko getting the bucket of water and the mop. Raimundo walked over to her "Hey Kim" he said . She just looked at him and put the mop in the bucket and cleaned the floor ignoring him . "Listen Kim I'm sorry making that bet without you being their. I'm so sorry" he said really sorry and his eyes even showed how sorry he was . Kimiko looked up at him and held the mop and one hand on her hip. "First off" she said taking her hand off of her hip and punched his arm hard. "Second off apology accpted now help me out here" she said seriously . Raimundo smiled happy she accpeted his apology and went to the sink to were all the dishes were stacked up . He sighed and then looked back at Kimiko and remembered he promised to help . He then grabbed a dish and soap and sponge and got started . "Hey Kim" he said "Yes?" she answered in a serious tone. "Want to go swiming in the lake after this?" he asked hoping she'll say yes . "Sure" she said back but in a happy heart warming tone. Raimundo smiled happy to know she wasn't mad at him anymore. And just kept washing dishes.**

**Kimiko P.O.V**

**She wasn't mad at him anymore since he is washing the dishes and him and her will do the cups and glasses togahter . She finished the floor and went to dump the extra water outside. She dumped it and put it back in the closet and walked back in the kitchen to Raimundo who was done with the dishes . She walked over to him "Nice job" she said and turned to him . She grabbed the other sponge . He nodded "Thanks" he said smiling as he got started washing a glass. They washed them until. SPLASH! a whole bunch of soapy water got all over here . She looked at Raimundo and he smirked in a playful way . "Oh your getting it" she said playfully and splashed him back full of soapy water . "You just didn't do that" he said in a playful tone and splashed her back this time with more water . She looked at him and threw the sponge at him which was full of water "Haha!" she laughed and stuck her toung out . He then grabbed his sponge and squeezed all the water that was in his sponge on his head and laughed. She looked at him suductivly "Raimundo come here" she said sexy like . He looked at her weirdly but a mix of sexy in it and took a step towards her . She grabbed his neck and closed her eyes he smiled and did the same . She dunked his head into the sink full of soap and water . And laughed at him "gotcha!" she said playfully . He bought his head up to the air and looked at her . "Yea I guess you did" he said as he grabbed her waist . She giggled "You have a beard" she said giggling . He put his hands on his chin and felt bubbles. And grabbed a towel and wiped it off and smiled . He put his head closer to hers "Your cute when you giggle" he said sexy like . She smirked "You would make a cute santa" she said hot and sexy . They were about to kiss until "KIMIKO? RAIMUNDO?" said a small voice thy looked over and saw Omi. 'Aw crap' is all Kimiko could think of at that moment .**


	5. Chapter 5Stolen

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

**'DAMN!' he thought 'Omi did you really have to come in now?' he thought. They both looked at Omi in surprise . "What are you two doing?" asked Omi curios . Kimiko looked at him and bit her lip a little bit looking for words . And then finally looked at Omi . "Well there was a bug on his lip and I was going to kill it with my lips" said Kimiko in a convincing tone . Omi looked like he bought it . Omi the looked at Raimundos neck "whats that?" asked Omi still curios. Kimiko looked at his neck and realized the hicky didn't clear up . Kimiko whicpered to him "the hicky didn't clear up" she said hopelessly . Raimundo looked at Omi "I fell on the floor in the shower room" he said convincing . Omi looked and nodded believing them . "Well I hope your bruise gets better Raimundo " said Omi and then walked away. Raimundo looked back at Kimiko . "That was close" she said holding his neck. Raimundo nodded "I know but lucky enough he's naive" he said smiling. She nodded "I know thank goodness" she said smiling back . He held her tighter "now what were we doing ?" he said sexy like .Kimiko giggled "I think I know were" she said . She kissed him and bit his lips . "Mmmmm" he moaned and kissed hard . She then took her hands to his top tugging it which meant 'take it off' . He did as she asked and took off his top . He felt a smile coming across her face while kissing . He smiled about it . And kept going . Until a ROAR! was in the room. They stopped and looked over it was Chase Young . They stood their dumbfounded . "Well well" said Chase Young with a cocky smirk on his face . "Look who is sucking faces in the kitchen" he said smirking . Raimundo looked at him "What do you want Chase Young?" he said angrily and thought 'Oh perfect way to ruin a moment ... cock block...' he thought . Chase Young smirked "Oh nothing nothing just all your Sheng gone Wu!" he said evil like . "Wait how the heck did you get in here without anyone kicking your butt first?" asked Kimiko pretty much pissed too. "The cowboy is fast asleep the big yellow head is meditating and your Master is passed out and you two are here making love to each other . I mean I thought it would be all easy I mean almost everyone is passed out but you two are just standing here kissing I mean I thought not even my cats would ruin it I guess I was wrong" Said Chase. They both looked at him pissed and full of rage . "WE WEREN'T MAKING LOVE TO EACH OTHER!" they shouted. Chase just laughed "You two just go back to whatever you were doing while I'll steal your sheng gon wu" he said still laughing . "Not gonna happen Chase" said Kimiko angry and then went at him with a kick. Chase grabbed Kimiko by her leg and smirked "Ohhh Kimiko" he said as he smirked . Raimundo growled "put her down Young" said Raimundo pissed . "Haha make me" he said evil like again. Raimundo charged at him full of rage and then kicked his misters or tried until Chase slipped out of the way. "Young and in love . Will do anything for the one you love but didn't get the bad guy" said Chase. Raimundo growled again. Chase looked at Raimundo "If you want her so badly back then give me all your Sheng gone Wu" said Chase evilly said again . "Never Chase Young" said Raimundo still full of rage. "Well then" said Chase putting Kimiko on his shoulder while she was kicking and punching his back shouting 'Let me go!' . "If you want her back you know what to do and you know where I am" he said with a smirk. and then he ran off . Raimundo ran for her . "RAI!" screamed Kimiko "KIM!" he screamed back still chasing Chase Young but lost him after he ran into the woods . Raimundo just dropped to his knees some tears coming from his eyes knowing he failed to catch her. He then looked up to the night sky and whispered "I will find you Chase Young ... No matter how long it takes I will find you and get my Kimiko back" he said full of rage and his hands fourmed into fists.**

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

**They got to Chase Youngs lair . And Kimiko was sitting on a chair with her arms crossed across her chests not saying a single word to Chase . Chase looked at her "I can't believe your with someone as...stupid as him" said Chase looking at Kimiko . Kimiko looked at him "Shut up Chase" she said angrily. Chase looked at her "How could you even stay on the Xialon side? half the time those guys don't treat you right . I could give you the world" said Chase. Kimiko looked at him figuering he probably liked her . "Chase I have no intrest in taking over the world like you who is a power hungry pretty boy like you" she said angry . Chase looked at her "Pretty boy who kidnapped a pretty girl from a useless foolish boy" he said walking over to Kimiko . "Yea what ever you say Chase" she said looking away. Chase grabbed her face and stared into her eyes "Kimiko I can give you everything and what can Raimundo give you? nothing." he said leaning in more . Kimiko slapped him "I don't need everything in order to be happy . And Raimundo gives me love and happiness were to all you give me is nothing . You can give me everything it won't mean a thing to me. If you give me love and affection maybe but you'll just give everything I don't need ." she said seriously. Chase looked at her "Well if it's love you want then I'll give it" he said as he tried to press his lips agianst hers. She pushed him away "Not in this life time Chase" she said . Chase looked at her . "We'll see Kimiko...We'll see about that" he said angry . "I give that useless boy three days or so to come and rescue you if he get you then your all mine" he said . Kimiko looked at him and sighed "It's a deal" she said angry . Chase smirked "okay" he said and then walked away while his cats followed . "Please come soon Rai" she whispered full of hope in her heart he'll come.**

**~I know I know damsel in distress moment but it kinda fit the moment ^-^ I will update as soon as possible~ **


	6. Chapter 6Sweet Revenge

**~Kimiko's part might be slightly juicy , And what happens in Raimundos part might be shocking hint:It has to do with Dojo~ **

Raimundo's P.O.V

He woke up the next day outside in the grass . "How did I get here?" he asked himself and then remembered "Oh yea I tried saving Kim" he said through a sigh. He heard foot steps and sat up . And looked around and saw Clay and Omi walking towards him . "Hey why are out here?" asked Clay . "Were you ummm what is it called? camping?" asked Omi confused . Raimundo sighed and looked down and knew he had to tell the truth. He got up gingerly and dusted himself off and then looked at them both. "Chase Young came after us while we were washing the cups and glasses and after Omi left and told me and Kim that we had to hand over all the sheng gon wu and we fought and Chase grabbed Kim I tried to fight him but he was quick and everything and now he's holding Kim for hostage for the Sheng gon wu" Raimundo said all in one breath. "And why are you out here?" asked Clay . Raimundo looked at him "He was carrying her to his lair and I tried getting her and then I just fell asleep her" he said . "And you couldn't just walk yourself to your room?" asked Clay sarcastically . Raimundo looked at him "Excuse me for passing out here and being tired" he said back full with sarcasm. Clay looked at "Just asking" he said . "Oh there you are Rai we were looking all over for you" said Dojo coming towards them "why were you out here?" asked Dojo being curios. Raimundo sighed explain to him guys . Clay explained to Dojo . "We have to go tell Master Fung!" Dojo said "come on kids" he said going off to the temple . Clay and Omi followed . Raimundo sighed fearing they're going to find out soon but it was better then Kim being in that lair with Chase Young and knowing Chase Young might have feelings for Kimiko was worrying walked to the temple and explained to Master Fung what happen. Master Fung understood and nodded . "Then go my young monks" Master Fung said calmly. They nodded and changed into their street clothes and Dojo went into his large dragon form. "Ready Kids?" he asked . "Yes!" said Raimundo and they all hopped on Dojo . Dojo flied off into the clouds. "I'm coming for you Kim I won't let Chase have you" he whispered as the flew off. But little did he know Dojo heard his whisper about Kimiko but kept quite about until they save Kimiko.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko was getting bored in Chase's lair waiting for Raimundo . 'Boy I feel like Cinderella' she thought. All of a sudden Wuya came in "Good morning Chase" she said sexy like to Chase "Morning Wuya" he said back . Wuya saw Kimiko "WHAT is she doing HERE?" Wuya almost screamed. Chase looked at Wuya "Holding her hostage until those annoying monks hand over all there sheng gon wu" He said back to her calm. "Why couldn't you just take the Omi? or Clay?" asked Wuya dissapointed . "Because she's the only girl and I enjoy her company" Chase said smiling at Kimiko. Kimiko looked at him and gave him a pissed off stair "and I don't enjoy yours" she said pissed off. Wuya staired at Kimiko growling and with jealousy at the idea Chase enjoys Kimiko's company rather then hers. Wuya just gave Kimiko another growl and walked off. Kimiko rolled her eyes and thought 'What does she see in this pretty boy?' and then looked over at Chase "Wheres the bathroom around here?" she asked getting up. Chase looked at her "To the right and then keep going stright down" said Chase . Kimiko then walked to the right and thought 'maybe I should entertain myself and snoop around.' and thats what she did . Instead of going down stright she made a turn and looked in one of the rooms and realized it was Wuya's room. She went in and looked around and looked in her closet. "She wears all the same stuff everyday no wonder why Chase is bored with her" said Kimiko . She was about to close the closet doors until she saw something . Something different in Wuya's closet other then her black long dress it was rather short and made from silk and had lace , and small straps. "Is this? lingerie?" said Kimiko pulling it out of the closet. "She must have high hopes" said Kimiko surprised but slightly creeped out . Then she had a idea to get Chase back for kidnapping her . She looked at the sexy little dress . She closed the door and took off her uniform and put on the lingerie and sat on the bed seductive like. "Oh Chase" she said sexy like and loud enough . She heard footsteps coming down the hallway . 'Yes!' she thought . The door creaked open. And then Chase came in and looked at Kimiko up and down slowly . "I thought you went to the bathroom" he said stepping towards Kimiko . "I did but I decided to entertain you" she said smiling sexy like . Chase sat on the bed while Kimiko moved over to him. "I mean you did say you enjoyed my company so I thought maybe you should enjoy it more" she said while smiling . Chase grabbed onto Kimiko's waist "I knew you'll see it my way" said Chase sounding sexy. "Yea I did" said Kimiko smiling but not in a sexy way but more in a 'haha got you sucker' way. Chase went in and kissed Kimiko and he was kissing hard. Kimiko smirked and thinking 'well he's a horny sucker' she thought . She then put her finger on his neck then slide her finger to his stomach. 'Bingo' she thought and her fist lit on fire . She then punched him hard in the gut hard . Chase went flying off the bed and hit the wall then landed on the floor . She smirked at the knocked out Chase Young . "Night pretty boy" she said in a 'Ha I won sucker' ton. She got off the bed and put her uniform back on . And explored the lair more.

**~Whoa Kimiko got her revenge on Chase pretty good using her seductive skills but what will happen when Raimundo and the rest get there and Wuya finds a past out Chase ? and that Kimiko wore Wuya's silky lingerie? we shall see~**


	7. Chapter 7Sweet&Spicy

**~I do not own anything with 98 degrees and Stevie Wonder yes I know it's a Mulan song and yea it's old but it sorta fits the moment and I think you may notice a few bits and scarps from Chapter one ;D~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

They were almost there to Chase's lair . Raimundo stood up on Dojo "were almost their guys" he said in a serious tone. "Dang Rai I didn't know you cared so much about Kimiko" said Dojo who snikerd because he heard what Raimundo said earlier . Raimundo bit his lip "me and her promised to clean the shower stalls togahter thats all Dojo nothing more" he said in a slight anger tone . "Yea yea sure" said Dojo as he flew . "You sure you don't have a thing for Kim?" asked Clay Raimundo looked at him "Yes I'm sure I don't have a thing for Kim" said Raimundo . "You sure?" asked Clay. "Yea Rai you have to be true to your heart you know if you like her just say it!" as Dojo started singing a bit of be true to your heart by 98 degrees & Stevie Wonder

_Baby I knew at once you were meant for me!_

_Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny_

_Though your unsure why fight the tide? _

_Don't think so much let your heart decide! _

_Baby I see your future and it's tied to mine!_

_Look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign _

_But you'll never fall till you let go!_

_Don't be so scared of what you don't know!_

_Be true to your heart you must be true to your heart! _

_It's when the heavens will part and baby shower you in my love!_

Dojo sang until "Shut up Dojo this isn't the place or time" said Raimundo in a serious tone. Dojo stopped thinking and sighed "Kid just learn to lighten up I understand you love her in all " said Dojo. Raimundo didn't say anything because he knew it was true and didn't want the rest to think anything else. They got there and they all got off Dojo. Dojo shrinked down to his normal size . Raimundo didn't wait for no one and ran inside. Omi and Clay ran inside with him Dojo went in along with them. "KIM! KIM!" shouted Raimundo . "Raimundo we must be very quite you never know when Chase Young will come out of now were" said Omi "he's right we never know when he will just jump out at us" said Clay. Raimundo ran to the head room . "KIM!" he shouted again . "I'm right here" she said running to him and into his arms. "I knew you would come" she whispered . He smiled and wanted to kiss her in the worst way but couldn't not in front of them. "Where's Chase?" asked Raimundo trying not think of kissing her. "Oh I knocked him out before you guys got her as revenge for kidnapping me and holding me hostage" Kimiko said smirking . "And Wuya?" asked Clay "Oh she's probably sobbing that Chase is knocked out" said Kimiko still smirking. "Well lets get outta here before Wuya notices your not here" said Clay . They nodded and ran out of the lair and jumped back on Dojo when he got back to large dragon form and flew off . "He didn't touch you did he?" asked Raimundo worried . Kimiko shook her head "No I made sure he didn't" she said smiling . Dojo let out a fake cough "you..like..her!" he faked cough out. Raimundo kicked Dojo's side with the side of his foot. "Oww! okay kid!" said Dojo in pain a bit . "Wow this ride is slightly bumpy" said Kimiko . "Hey! I'm riding pretty smoothly!" said Dojo insulted . Kimiko slide over Raimundo a bit and held him from the back and her arms wrapped around his waist and put her head on his back and yawned. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep good since you were in Chase's lair?" asked Raimundo . "No I got worried because Chase said that if you guys don't come for me then he keeps me" she said tired with another yawn. "Well we got you and your safe" Raimundo said smiling. But she didn't hear a thing he said she was fast asleep on his back arm's wrapped around his waist. He smiled at the fact he saved her and she's safe.

Kimiko's P.O.V

She looked around it was all gray and black. She heard foot steps . "Come out!" she said angry. "Oh Kimiko Kimiko" said a voice that sounded very much like Jack Spicers. Kimiko looked up and saw a pale,flaming red hair in dark clothing . It was unmistakebly Jack Spicer. "What do you want Spicer?" she asked angry her hands now in fists. "Oh nothing Kimiko just all the Sheng gon Wu you annoying brats have" said Jack in a evil way. "And you kidnap me?" she asked with her arms crossed against her chest . "Well I enjoy your company and plus your the female of the group of course there going to come to your rescue" Jack said. "Your never going to get the sheng gon wu!" shouted Kimiko. "Oh yes I will" said Jack with a smirk. Kimiko growled. Until "Kim! Kim! wake up!" a voice that sounded like Raimundos. Kimiko woke up and smiled slightly relieved it wasn't Jack Spicer . She held him "Oh Rai thank goodness it was you I had a nightmare that Jack kidnapped me too and and wanted Sheng gon wu" she said worried. Raimundo held her back . "Kim don't worry your safe and I have you" he said as he kissed her forehead. She smiled "I'm scared now" she said "what if he does try to come and get me?" she said still holding Raimundo. "Then I'll kick his butt before he can even try to kidnap you" he said stroking her hair. Kimiko put her face in his chest . "I love you Rai" she said happily. "I love you too Kim" he said heart warming. Kimiko put her arms around his neck "Rai" she said sexy like . Raimundo smirked "Kim" he said sexy like . She reached for his lips and so did his lips. and then they started . Their tounges were dancing in each others mouths. Raimundo breathed heavily . Kimiko tugged at his shirt . Raimundo took off his shirt exposing his bare skin to her. He tugged at her shirt she took it off exposing her ivory like skin and a lacey white bra . She worked her hand down to his pants button and unbutton it . They explored their bodies like two children feeling something new . But little did those two know Dojo was going to check if Kimiko woke up . But it turns out he got a show . He whispered so quietly "Young love...I knew something was going on with those two" he whispered very low and left.

**~WHAO so Raimundo saved Kimiko and Dojo now knows that those two love each other But will Dojo tell the rest? Will Jack kidnap Kimiko?~**


	8. Chapter 8Putting the puzzle togahter

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Mmmm mmm what time is it?" asked Kimiko still kissing Raimundo topless

"I don't know" Said Raimundo back still kissing with slight moans escaping from his mouth.

"It feels like one in the morining" said Kimiko moaning too

Raimundo pulled her down on him his hand tangled in hers. "Mmmmmm" moaned Raimundo softly .

Kimiko kept kissing and kissed pretty hard . Raimundo kissed hard back . Kimiko couldn't help but moan and loud "MMMMMMMMMMMM!" moaned Kimiko.

Raimundo smiled but a slight yawn escaped from his mouth. "Tired?" Kimiko who yawned too .

"Yea" said Raimundo tired. "Sleep" Kimiko said her hands in his hair. But before he could hear her he was out. She smiled and this time didn't care if anyone saw she fell asleep on his chest in the postion she was in with a smile on her face.

"RING RING RING!" went off Raimundos alarm clock . He slammed it to the snooze button. He didn't want to wake up just yet even though he doesn't feel Kimiko's body on his anymore . He thought 'she probably left at 4:00 in the morinig' he flipped over to his stomach and breath softly. Until SLAP! it was Dojo who woke him up. "Aww Dojo it's like 5:00 in the moring can't you let me sleep more?" said Raimundo eyes still clothes and tired .

"No now wake up and meet us outside" said Dojo throwing Raimundo's unifourm at him and then slithered away. Raimundo put on the unifourm and yawned and thought about last night , 'Damn we went long' he thought as he walked outside . But as he was walking outside he bumped into a pole on his way . "Ow!" he almost screamed. Dojo came over to him . "Ha that's what you get for making love all night" said Dojo in strict tone. Raimundo looked at him "What do you mean?" he asked angry.

"Oh I saw what you two were doing! I was just slinking in to see if she was okay I even asked if I can come in but I guess you guys were too busy to even hear me!" said Dojo angry.

"You...saw everything" said Raimundo wide eyed.

"I didn't just see I heard everything too! 'I love you Kim , I love you Rai' and next thing you know it you two got all cozy and bam! make out session" said Dojo with his hands on his waist.

Raimundo stood their in shock. "Dojo PLEASE! PLEASE! don't tell anyone!" he pleaded . Dojo looked at him and noticed on how upset Raimundo would be if he said anything to anyone.

Dojo sighed "I promise kid I won't say anything . But if you and Kimiko get to cozy and you know what I mean please use protection at least . I don't think Master Fung will like the idea of one of his Monks being pregnant . You guys are his responsibility and I don't think Kimikos dad will like that earthier" said Dojo serisouly.

"Thanks Dojo" said Raimundo smiling.

"Anytime kid" said Dojo with a slight smile on his face.

Raimundo walked outside and stood at a attention stance and looked over at Kimiko who looked tired but tried to hide it. Master Fung came out "good morning young Monks" said Master Fung calmly.

"Morning Master Fung" they all said. "Today we will complete a apostle course" said Master Fung calm. They all nodded . Then suddenly PLOP! Raimundo fell on the ground face in the grass. "Raimundo are you okay?" asked Master Fung courisly. Dojo looked over . "Yea yea he is he just threw up all night so he didn't get that much sleep" said Dojo trying to sound convincing . Master Fung looked and nodded "Understandable try to get him up and tell him to go in his room and sleep some more" said Master Fung. Dojo nodded .

"HEY sleepy head wake up!" said Dojo.

Raimundo woke up "huh?" he said tiredly .

"Raimundo Dojo told me you had a bad stomach last night and was throwing up all night and didn't get enough sleep go back to your room and get more sleep" said Master Fung.

Raimundo got up and looked at Dojo with 'Thanks buddy' look on his face . "Thank you Master Fung" he said a bowed and walked back to the temple. He got to his room and looked behind him "Thanks Dojo" he said . Dojo looked at him "No problem kid" he said smiling . "now I just hope Kim doesn't fall asleep" he said as he slithered away . Raimundo smiled and went into his room . He laid down and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko sighed knowing now that Master Fung and the rest might get suspicious. She tried her best to stay awake. "Omi you go first then Clay then Kimiko Raimundo will just make it up when he feels better" said Master Fung. They all nodded and Omi started. They all watched well Kimiko tried to watch and keep her eyes open until PLOP! she fell on the ground face first.

"Kimiko are you okay?" asked Master Fung. Dojo sighed knowing he has to save her butt next. He slithered over and put his hand on her forehead. "WHOA! her forehead is hot!" said Dojo shaking his hand . Clay bent down and was going to feel her forehead then Dojo stopped him "No no no trust me it's hot" said Dojo who had his hand out.

Master Fung sighed "wake her up and tell her to go get some rest " said Master Fung.

Dojo nodded "Hey Kim wake up Master Fung told me to tell you to get more rest. " he said . Kimiko woke up and looked up at Master Fung and then Dojo . She got up "Thank you Master Fung" she as she bowed her head . And then she went off to the temple . She got to her room and looked at Dojo before she went in . "Why did you help me out?" she asked . "I'll tell you later Kid just go and get some rest" he said as he slithered off. Kimiko looked at him and then shrugged and then went into her room. She laid down in her bed and her head met with her pillow and fell asleep.

**~So Dojo was the only one that was able to put the puzzle togahter and figured out their little screat and promised to Raimundo to not say anything . He just saved their butts from Master Fung and Omi , Clay . But lets all hope a certain **Villain doen't see them 'making love' . ~****


	9. Chapter 9Colorful dream state

**~Thanks for the reviews ^-^ okay so last chapter Dojo got all fatherly on Raimundo and saved their butts now what will happen when a certain villain sneeks into one of their dreams~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

Raimundo was in a meadow . He looked around "wow this is really pretty" he said to himself. "RAI!" shouted a voice that sounded alot like Kimikos. "KIM!" he shouted back . Kimiko ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "How did you get in here?" he said smiling holding her tight.

"I don't know I just dreamt this meadow and I found you" she said happy and kissed his cheek.

"What time is it out there?" Raimundo asked

"I don't know I fell asleep outside and then Master Fung told me to go get rest" she said .

"So you passed out too huh?" asked Raimundo

"Yea pretty much" she said "I tried to keep my eyes opened but that just didn't work"she said looking down.

Raimundo kissed her forehead . "You don't think no one will see us kissing? or making out? here I mean it is our minds no one can see us" said Raimundo .

"I don't think so" said Kimiko smirking knew what he wanted to do.

Raimundo smirked knew what she wanted . His lips crashed into hers . He could feel her smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissed back hard. She put her finger on shirt and took it off for him . He took her shirt off her . She pinned him against a tree and they kept going . She pressed her body against his he held her tighter. and they kept going until.

"Awwww! young love" said a voice that sounded very similar to Jack Spicers . They looked it was him. "How did you...get in here?" asked Kimiko angry.

"Dream machine I bulit" he said with a smirk on his face .

Kimiko growled a bit "WELL get out of here!" she almost screamed.

"Why do you want to even snoop around in someone dream?" Raimundo asked angry.

"Fun to see what's going on in you annoying brats heads" said Jack with a evil dorky smile on "And apparnetly this is what happens in your heads" said Jack.

Kimiko and Raimundo looked at him with anger . "Honestly Jack?" said Kimiko who faceplamed her forehead .

"Get out of here before we kick your butt" said Raimundo

"Make me" said Jack in a challanging tone

"Fine" said Kimiko "we will" said Kimiko pissed off . The suddnely her unifourm changed into a tight black mini skirt and tight black strapless belly top.

Raimundo looked at her "Oh my gosh...sexy" he said almost drooling. Kimiko looked at him "Not the time ow" she said . Raimundo nodded . Kimiko ran at Jack full charge with a fire ball in her hand . Jack dogged it . Raimundo tried to get Jack off his feet with a blast of wind. Jack fell on his butt that time. Kimiko went over to Raimundo . "Lift me up i have a plan" she said. Raimundo put his hands out . Kimiko got on them . Raimundo lifted her gently. "Throw me!" she said . Raimundo threw her high. Then she went into the air fast fire covering her body . And then she came back down twisting making spirls and aimed for Jack . Jack tried to scramble out but it was to late Kimiko landed and got him. Kimiko stood there and smirked. "Now get out of here Spicer" Kimiko said serious like .

Jack nodded and ran out. Kimiko looked at Raimundo "Now were where we?" she asked seductivly. Raimundo grabbed her waist. "You know you look so hot in that" he said with a smile.

Kimiko giggled. All of sudden the meadow turned into a ball room and Kimiko was wearing a strapless red long dress with a slit and Raimundo was wearing a white suit. He held out his hand "Want to dance?" he asked sweetly.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko smiled . "Of course" she said and she took his hand. He held her waist as she held his neck. And put her head on his shoulder. He dipped her and kissed her softly.

She smiled "Well this is sweet" she said happily. He nodded "what makes it sweeter is that I'm dancing with you" he said smiling . Kimiko smiled . They kept dancing . He twriled her . "This is really nice and wonderful" said Kimiko smiling.

Raimundo pulled her close looking into her clear blue eyes making her look into him tropical green ones. And kissed her passionialty . She kissed the same way and bit his lip."Mmmmm" a little moan escaped from her mouth. She breath softly and slowly. His lips let go of hers and just stared at her .

She stared into his. "Your eyes are like a tropical rainforest that I can get lost in and I really don't want to get out of" she said smiling .

He smiled back "And your eyes are like clear skies that I won't mind flying in" he said smiling. She giggled. You can already tell this was a dream they didn't want to wake up form this dream. Until "KIM! you awake?" a voice that sounded like Dojo's voice invading their dream. She sighed as much as she wanted to ignore it she couldn't . She turned to Raimundo "He's gonna ask you too" she said through a sigh . Raimundo nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Guess I'll be seeing you in real life" he said

"Yea" she said with a smile . And then she kissed his cheek. And then left the dream in thin air. She then woke up "Yea I'm awake Dojo" she said. Dojo came in "Feeling better Kid?" he asked while winking

"Yea I'm better" she said . "Alot better" she said with a smile

Dojo nodded "that good now I'll check Rai" he said as he slithered away.

Kimiko looked up wishing that dream lasted longer.

**~So looks like Jack got somewhat of a free show too XD . And looks like they got somewhat of alone time after they kicked Jack's butt. Lets see if Jack tries to get revenge for those two for kicking his butt . He wasn't just sneeking into their minds just for entierment though~**


	10. Chapter 10Warm heart :

**~Sorry guys that I didn't update like in 2 days regents review . and some writers block /= but gotten over it ^-^ so here it goes :3~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

As soon as Kimiko let the dream Raimundo was back in the meadow but it wasn't as sunny and happy as it was before it was thunder and lighting and raining heavy. He figured its because Kimiko left . He sighed knowing Dojo was going to come to him next . So he just woke so Dojo don't have to.

Dojo slithered into his room "Hey Kid oh your awake already" said Dojo . Raimundo nodded "Yea I just knew you were going to come in cause I heard you waking up Kimiko" Raimundo said . Dojo nodded . Raimundo looked "I had some dream that Jack came in" Said Raimundo.

Dojo looked at him "Really? did it seem like he was really there?" said Dojo

Raimundo nodded "Yea it seemed like it" he said trying not to bring up the topic Kimiko somehow got in his dream .

Dojo sighed "That damn Jack snooping around in others minds" said Dojo slightly angry . "Well looks like you guys will be practicing tommrow Master Fung wanted you and Kim to train after you guys wake up but it's raining" said Dojo. Raimundo nodded and got up. "I'm going to see Kim" said Raimundo. "Alright" said Dojo with a smirk on his face "Now don't have to much fun" Dojo said smirk.

Raimundo rolled his eyes "Your going to pick on me about this for a long time aren't you?" said Raimundo .

Dojo smiled "You know I'm just playing around Kid" he said smiling. "Now go to her" he said with a smile. Raimundo nodded and went to Kimiko's room.

He got there. "Hey Kim can I come in?" asked Raimundo.

"Sure" said Kimiko . Raimundo went in . "Hey" said Kimiko sitting on the floor.

Raimundo held her against his chest. "well that was a wonderful dream" said Raimundo with a smile on his face.

Kimiko looked at him with a smile "Yea it was until Jack came in" she said . Raimundo nodded in agreement . "First it was Chase now Jack" said Raimundo holding her tighter now.

"He better not steal you just for sheng gon wu" he said with a slight growl.

"Calm down Rai if he even tries I promise I'll kick him in that area" she said trying to calm him down.

Raimundo calmed down a bit. "I know I just don't want you getting taken away again espically by someone that might try something on you" said Raimundo through a sigh. Kimiko reached up to his cheek for a resureing kiss. She kissed his cheek.

"I promise I won't let anything happen and thats a promise" she said looking into his beautiful green eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled and put her head into his chest. She was shaking a bit .

"You cold?" he said . Kimiko nodded still shivring .

He took off his unifourm top and exposed his chest to her he figured she might be a little more warmer like that. She stopped shaking .

"Warmer?" he asked with a calm smile. She nodded . "Mmmm" she moaned "your so warm" she said . Raimundo held her tighter .

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she said but sleepy like . He figured he was probably that warm he put her to sleep. He looked at her she was asleep again. He smiled and rocked her back forth slowly. and rubbed her back . They stayed like that for the time being.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko woke up to Raimundo holding her . "Oh I'm sorry Rai did I fall asleep on you?" she asked .

"Yea but thats okay your acuttly cute when your asleep" he said with a smile and then kissed her nose. She looked at him "It's just that you were so warm and comfy" she said smiling .

Raimundo smiled "Oh really?" he said smiling .

"Yea" she said smiling put her hand on his chest . "That heart beat put me to sleep it lets me know your still here and that I'm safe " she said in a loving manner. Raimundo smiled . "And your heart beat is like music to my ears like a love song" he said with a heart warming smile. Kimiko kissed his neck. "I love you so much Raimundo" she said .

"I love you so much too Kimiko" he said and then kissed her neck right back. She felt his smooth lips kissing her neck.

'Damn even his lips are warm as ever' she thought 'must be because of his latin blood' she thought. "Wow even your lips are warm." she said .

"You never realized that?" he asked .

"No I have but their warmer now" she said with a smile. Raimundo held her and rubbed her back. "And you lips are so soft and silky like" he said .

She rubbed noses with him. He rubbed noses back. She felt his slow breathing while she traced his lip. She even felt his heat on her smiled she then slipped her arms around his waist. and put her head on his shoulder. and then kissed his shoulder. He then put his head on her shoulder right back and then sucked her neck. She moaned a bit .

"You like that?" he said calmly.

"Yes I love it" she said happy . He then kept going and then he stopped.

She smiled and then looked at him. "Rai I love you so much"

"I love you so much too Kimiko" he said . They then put their heads on each others shoulders and rocked back and forth slowly.

**~Aww how sweet :3 they had a cute moment and sweet little moment without anyone watching . Or were they getting watched? we shall see~**


	11. Chapter 11Save the dance

**~I do not own anything from Cheeta girls 'Dance with me' it seems right at this moment :3~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

The rain stopped . Raimundo looked at Kimiko and smiled a bit. She looked back up and smiled.

"I know this is going to be cheesy but..." said Raimundo in a hopeful tone.

Kimiko looked "Just say it" she said with a smile .

"Well the rain stopped and the moon looks really nice tonight ... I was wondering if you wanted to go outside and dance out there" he said looking at her hoping she didn't think he was cheesy.

She looked " Raimundo I would love too" she said in a happy tone . He smiled and took her hand in a delicate manner. She got up and they went outside. Luckily enough the rido was out there.

"Go wait for me on the grass I'll put on a good raido station. And Dance with me came on. He ran on the grass and held Kimiko's hand and shoulder.

"Fallow my lead" he said looking into her clear blue eyes. She nodded . And then the song started.

_Follow me into my world_

_Let your worriers fade away _

_With every step you take_

_Baby whatcha waiting for?_

_Let the tango take control_

_Feel the music inside your soul (oh) _

_My hand is out just grab and hold_

_Watch time just fade away my arms will keep you safe_

_It's just you and me dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do don't wake me up _

_The feeling's real _

_Won't let it stop _

_Don't be afraid take my hand _

_Forgot the world will you dance?_

_Dance with me _

_Podomes baliar eternamete!_

_Trust in me take a chance _

_Feel the tango when you dance with me_

_Podomes baliar eternamete_

_Now I have you next to me _

_everything is how it should be (Ooh yea)_

_Baby don't fight the feeling_

_Were floating on the clouds if I could I would never come back down (no no)_

_Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'_

_As time fades away my arms will keep you safe_

_It's just you and me dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do don't wake me up _

_The feelings real won't let it stop _

_Don't be afraid take my hand _

_Forgot the world will you dance?_

_Dance with me _

_Podomes baliar eternamete!_

_Trust in me take a chance _

_Feel the tango when you dance with me_

_Podomes baliar eternamete!_

The music stopped and they both stopped. Kimiko looked at him

"Your a amazing tango dancer" she said smiling

Raimundo smiled "and you sure can move those hips good" he said smiling. He looked at her in the moonlight . Her eyes looked brighter in the moon light. He pulled her closer .

"You look even more beautiful in the moon light" he said with a romantic tone in his voice. She giggled and kissed his cheek. They were about to kiss until .

"Awww so it wasn't just some wet dream now was it?" asked a voice that sounded like Jack Spicers. They turned around it was him . 'What a pain in the ass' thought Raimundo .

Kimiko's P.O.V

"What do you want Spicer?" asked Raimundo pissed off

Jack looked at them. "So you guys are going out?" he asked evil like.

"Why would you like to know?" asked Kimiko also pissed off.

"Just asking geez someones on that time of month" he said sarcasitcally .

Kimiko's eyes went wide "Excuse me?" she asked angry "you did not just go there" she said angry.

"You heard me" said Jack sticking his tongue out. Fire built up in her hands that now were now in fists. She charged at him full charge . She was going for a punch right in the gut. Until one of his Jack bots grabbed her by the hand . Kimiko was beyond pissed off what Jack said she kicked the Jack bot in the middle hard that it blew up .

"You honestly one of your stupid Jack bots will stop me from giving you a beating of a life time?" she said full of rage.

"Even I know not to say that to her" said Raimundo as he walked over ready to help Kimiko. She looked over at Raimundo .

"No Rai I'm gonna freaking kill this ... moron " she said full of rage. Raimundo could tell she was extremely pissed off and didn't want to get in the middle of this . So he backed up . Kimiko this time ran after Jack full charge .

"JACK BOTS! STOP HER!" he shouted. And they did as told.

Kimiko blasted them with fire shooting out of her hands . and they all melted.

"Oh crap" said Jack scared and maybe wetting his pants slightly. Kimiko jumped into the air ready to kick him and kicked his misters. Jack held down there.

"OWWWW!" Said Jack as he fell down on his butt.

Kimiko walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and looked at him with fire burning in her eyes with rage. "The next time you freaking decide to be a wise ass to me remember I will freaking hurt you and make you scream for your mother!" said Kimiko raising her fist to him . Jack was as scared as a puppy dog . He was shaking in fear .

"Okay okay okay !" Jack nearly screamed .

Kimiko let go of his collar and let him drop to the ground. Jack landed with a thud. Kimiko walked back over to Raimundo until .

"JACK BOTS grab that little bitch!" Jack demanded . Kimiko looked back . Jack was up on his feet .

"You faked it" she said angry like .

"The falling to the ground yes the pain you gave to me their no" said Jack . The Jack bots came after Kimiko . She jumped over one of them .

"Ha you thought your little Jack bots could catch m-" she said until she got picked up by one of them. She growled and tried to get out . She looked up and noticed the Jack bots now had arms and large claws that felt like hand cuffs. Fire started coming out of her hands . Until she realized they still didn't let go.

"When did this all happen?" she asked still struggling to get out

"New install" said Jack until he got cut off by a kick in the back by Raimundo. Jack fell to the ground face first. Raimundo put his foot on Jack's back putting pussure on his back .

"Tell you stupid Jack bots to let go of Kimiko" said Raimundo seriously with a mix of rage.

"Make me" said Jack in more pain .

"Fine" said Raimundo as he put more purssure on Jacks back.

"Fine fine!" screamed Jack . Raimundo smiled in glory .

"Jack bots...Get this stupid asshole off my back!" Jack shouted. The Jack bots did as they were told and grabbed Raimundo's hands and cuffed them.

"You ... puto!" Raimundo said full of anger.

Jack got up and smirked . "You honestly think I was going to let her go?" Jack asked evil like .

"Why did you even capture us?" asked Kimiko still finding a way out and rage.

"Well I orignally planned to capture you but I guess you and Raimundo will be good hostages" said Jack looking a both of them.

"I asked why did you capture us?" asked Kimiko pissed off.

"Oh yea that" said Jack. "I captured you two so that way I can hold you for hostage and your little brat monks can hand over all the sheng gon wu" said Jack evil like.

"Oh geez another thing that has to do with sheng gon wu and I play the dimssal in distress" said Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Yea pretty much" said Jack "And well I guess the other brat too" said Jack refuring to Raimundo .

"At least I don't wet my pants" said Raimundo angry .

Kimiko laughed a bit.

"OKAY! that not funny" said Jack . Then Jacks helicopter backpack bought him the air "Jack bots to my house!" he shouted . Jack Bots did as they were told and flew to Jacks house as Jack flowed them.

'I'm going to hurt you stupid Spicer' Kimiko thought .

**~Well isn't Jack a pain? and wasn't that sweet (: Kimiko and Raimundo ? but how will the escape Jack Spicer's lair? we shall see~**


	12. Chapter 12Sweet escape

**~Okay so Jack kidnapped Raimundo and Kimiko lets see how they will get to the temple? lets see what happens~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

Raimundo and Kimiko were were in a large cage very much like a bird cage . Raimundo held Kimiko's waist .

"You honestly think this is going to keep us in?" asked Kimiko pissed off

"Well ... That is beside my point!" said Jack "The Simple minded cowboy and big yellow headed child will have no choice but to hand over the sheng gon wu" said Jack evily.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh. and then put her head on Raimundo's shoulder .

"Plus I was just suppose to kidnap you Kimiko but it turns out I had to catch the annoying Brizilan along with you" said Jack slightly annoyed .

Raimundo turned around "Hey! I'm not annoying! estupido puto" said Raaimundo pissed off.

"See that why your annoying you speck you spanish mombo jumbo and I can't even come back with a smart come back without you insulting me in your spanish!" said Jack snapped.

Kimiko snickered a bit at Jack's anger .

"Oh so me specking in spanish pisses you off?" asked Raimundo with a smirk on his face.

"YES!" said Jack "I can't come back at you without you specking spanish!" said Jack angry.

"So like if I said estupido gilipollas that will annoy you?" asked Raimundo in a testy tone

"YES!" Jack almost screamed and then hit his fists on the table .

Kimiko snickered again . She turned to Raimundo and whispered

"what did you call him?" she whispered low.

"I called him a stupid asshole" Raimundo whispered back.

Kimiko giggled "who knew specking in a different langue will tick him off?" she whispered .

"I know right" Raimundo whispered back "I want to see what else irks him" Raimundo whispered as he held her closer and tighter .

Jack turned around. "Oh geez now you guys are getting all mushy gushy ick!" Jack said slightly grossed out and his tounge stuck out like he just spit out something that didn't taste good and then he turned back around like as if he just saw horrorfying .

Kimiko looked at Raimundo with a smirk on her face and then whispered in his ear.

"If being all mushy gushy irks him lets see how much we can irk him by kissing" she whispered with a smirk.

Raimundo looked at her . Had a smirk on his face a nodded in agreement .

"Hey Jack!" Kimiko yelled .

Jack turned around as Kimiko wrapped her arms around Raimundo's neck and he put his arms around her waist.

"If him holding me close irks you how much does this irk you?" Kimiko said . She reached for his lips and then his lips crashed into hers. and their tounges went into each other mouths . Kimiko bit Raimundo's lip. Raimundo cricled his tounge around her mouth as he put her body closer to his. They kept going.

"EWWWWW! GET A ROOM!" Jack screamed .

"Make us" said Kimiko through the kiss.

"Okay fine" said Jack grossed out .

"I'll make you a deal I'll go upstairs to the bathroom as soon as I get back down here you guys stop deal?" asked Jack grossed out still.

"Yea sure" said Raimundo still kissing.

"Okay " Said Jack as he went upstairs. As soon as they heard the door close they stopped.

Kimiko looked up at Raimundo

"now time to escape" Kimiko said as a little flame of fire came out of her finger and started on the metal .

"Hey nice idea back back there" said Raimundo.

Kimiko looked up at him and smiled "I did enjoy it" said Kimiko smiling as she was almost done cutting through the metal .

Raimundo smiled because he did enjoy himself.

"Okay the metal is done now come on " said Kimiko walking out of the cage.

Raimundo walked out of the cage.

"Now what?" Raimundo asked .

Kimiko searched around . "Theres a door over there come on" said Kimiko running to the door. Raimundo ran over there with her . Kimiko tried opening the door

"UGH it's locked!" she said angry pulling the door.

"Stand back Kim" said Raimundo calmly. Kimiko looked at him and nodded and took a step back .

Raimundo stood there and then CRASH! . The door knocked down .

"Nice Rai" said Kimiko impressed.

"Thanks now quick get out" said Raimundo .

Kimiko nodded and ran out . Raimundo ran out with her.

"Great now how are we going to get home?" asked Kimiko.

Raimundo sighed . The all of sudden

"HEY KIDS!" shouted a voice that sounded like Dojo's .

They both looked up and saw a big green thing in the sky it was Dojo.

Dojo landed on the ground.

"I see you guys got out of Jacks lair" said Dojo.

"Yea turns out he get annoyed when I speck spanish" said Raimundo.

Kimiko nodded "who knew he can get so irked over someone specking a different langue?" asked Kimiko .

"Oh wow" said Dojo . "Well get on kids" said Dojo .

Raimundo got on Dojo and helped Kimiko up. As soon as Kimiko got on she held Raimundo's waist. Raimundo smiled .

"Okay ready kids?" asked Dojo.

They both nodded . And Dojo flew off.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"Almost there" said Dojo .

"Okay" said Raimundo .

Kimiko put her head on his shoulder still holding his waist and then kissed his cheek. He kissed her lip.

"Okay okay okay kids no lovey dovey on the Dojo express" said Dojo in a playful tone.

Raimundo rolled his eyes and Kimiko shook her head lightly . All of sudden Kimiko held her forehead .

"Ugh..." said Kimiko in a sick tone .

"Whats wrong Kim?" asked Raimundo concerend.

"I feel light headed" said Kimiko still holding her forehead.

"Hang in there kid were almost there" said Dojo .

Kimiko nodded lightly. Raimundo kissed her forehead softly.

They got back to the temple. Dojo landed on the ground . Raimundo jumped off Dojo and helped Kimiko down. Dojo went back to his small fourm. Master Fung , Omi and Clay all came out.

"Where were you guys?" asked Clay

"We looked all over for you two" said Omi.

"Jack Spicwhat will er kidnapped us but we got out" said Raimundo .

"Well I'm glad you two young monks are okay" said Master Fung.

"Uh well one of us are okay Kimiko is light headed" said Raimundo.

Kimiko looked up looking sick. "Yea I think it was the smell in his lair that got me or all his yelling" said Kimiko holding her forehead .

"Okay I feel dizzy" said Kimiko looking like she was about to pass out.

"Go get rest young monk" said Master Fung.

Kimiko nodded. Master Fung looked at Raimundo .

"As it goes for you Raimundo bring Kimiko into her room and put her down in her matt as soon as she falls asleep stay there till she wakes up" said Master Fung in a calm tone.

Raimundo nodded and picked up Kimiko and bought her to the temple. He kissed her forehead. Kimiko looked up with a smile .

"I love you Raimundo" Kimiko said.

"I love you too Kimiko" Raimundo said back.

They got to Kimiko's room he put her down on her matt.

She smiled and looked at Raimundo "Thanks Raimundo" Kimiko said

"No problem anything for you Kim" Raimundo said back .

She smiled and fell asleep. He smiled and thought back to the time they were going to kiss and how he held her hands. But this time instead of holding her hand he laid down with her and held her . She felt something warm agianst her body and knew it was Raimundo and smiled and put her head on his chest and slept.

**~So Raimundo and Kimiko grossed Jack out with mushy gushy stuff and irked him with Raimundo specking spanish lets see what happens next time ^-^~**


	13. Chapter 13Bring me to Heaven or Hell

**~Again sorry . dang regent prep . only like a few more days till it's over woot! anywho this might be a short chapter~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

Raimundo waited for Kimiko to wake up . He touched her ivory skin . 'Wow her face is so smooth' he thought . She moved slightly and moaned . He smiled and missed her forehead. She woke up and looked up at him and smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hello Sleeping beauty" said Raimundo while smiling

"Hello my prince" Kimiko said smiling .

"Your face is so smooth" Raimundo said "It's really like ivory" He said . She giggled

"Thankyou and your body is so warm" Kimiko said as she got closer to him.

He pulled Kimiko in gently and kissed her nose. She smiled and kissed him gently .

"Your lips are so sweet and pure" Raimundo said as he traced her lips .

She smiled . She dove down to his neck until.

"OH MY GOODNESS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" shouted Dojo as he slithered to them.

"What did I tell you! please tell me your at least using a condom! please please!" pleaded Dojo.

"Dojo it's not what it looks like" said Raimundo trying to calm him down.

"Why kid? WHY?" Dojo nearly crying .

"We weren't doing that! we were cuddling" Said Raimundo in a calm voice.

"Oh... well then..." said Dojo calmed down a bit. "How you feeling Kim?" he asked .

Kim nodded "I feel better" she said .

Dojo nodded "Alright good" said Dojo as he slithered out.

Kimiko looked at him "You told him?" Kimiko said ready to push away.

"No! he found out for himself he saw how I got to take you away from Chase and he figured it out" Raimundo said pulling her back in .

Kimiko looked at him and sighed . "I believe you" she said looking down.

Raimundo put his finger on her chin and bought her face up to his face .

"Don't put your head down...because I won't be able to see that pretty face " Raimundo said in a romantic tone.

Kimiko looked up and smiled and kissed his neck at once. Raimundo smiled and kissed her nose. Kimiko smiled and kissed back. They held each other tightly not wanting to let go.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko was really hoping Dojo won't tell anyone . 'Then again it's Dojo ... He won't tell' she thought. She tried to stop thinking and enjoy the moment wrapped in Raimundo's arms. She nudged under his neck feeling the warmth coming from his neck.

"Mmm" Kimiko moaned.

Raimundo smiled and went towrads her ear and nibbled it.

"That tickles!" she squealed in a happy tone. He kept nibbling and she didn't stop him . She put her hand in his hair and started messing it up but in a loving nibbled slightly harder . And she moaned .

"Mmmm mmmmm mmmm..." Kimiko moaned and tried not to moan so loud but it was hard she was enjoying it.

"MMMMM..MMMM.." she moaned louder. He stopped and looked at her.

"Kim shhh we don't want Dojo coming back in again and think anything right?" Raimundo said calmly .

Kimiko nodded "I'm sorry I was just enjoying it" she said in a sorrowful tone.

Raimundo nodded and laid on top of her . She knew what he wanted . She wrapped her arms around his neck .

"Take me to heaven or hell" Raimundo said in a seductive tone.

"I think I can bring you to Heaven" Kimiko said in the same tone and kissed his lips softly . Raimundo did the same but harder . Kimiko rubbed his back and kept kissing. At that moment it felt like they were in heaven and didn't want to leave heaven.

**~Awwww how cute is that? well looks like Kimiko did bring him to heaven ;D lets just hope those two really get deeper hope you enjoyed ^-^~**


	14. Chapter 14Deep in the soul

**~So it seems like these two got really 'cozy' as Dojo put it . lets see how far they went~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

It really felt like heaven to Raimundo . Kimiko was touching him every were and he was touching her every were. It was perfect. Raimundo stopped for a few mintues and stared at Kimiko .

"Why did you stop ?" Kimiko asked her arms still wrapped around his neck

"I just wanted to look at you ... My angel" Raimundo said so smoothly .

She looked in his eyes so deeply . "I never realized how beuatiful your eyes are" said Kimiko her hand now on his face with a touch as light as a feather. He stared into hers .

"Yours are so clear like a sky without clouds." Raimundo said now touching her face lightly.

Kimiko looked at him . "Your my rainforest and no not just because your brizlian but because your eyes are like one . So beatuiful but yet so dangrous I'm not calling you dangrous ." Kimiko said looking in his eyes deeper. He looked into her's .

"I see you had a rough life huh?" said Kimiko in a soothing tone.

"Yea..." Raimundo said through a sigh.

Kimiko looked at him "But your better now" Kimiko said.

"Yea because I'm here with you" Raimundo said with a slight smile. Kimiko smiled .

"Kissing you is like being in Heaven" Raimundo said .

"Kissing you is like being on cloud" Said Kimiko with a smile.

Raimundo yawned loudly. "I'm sorry Kim I'm just t-tired" Raimundo said sleepily .

"It's alright you let me sleep so you can sleep" Kimiko said in a soothing tone again. Raimundo nodded and got off Kimiko and laid right next to her and fell asleep. He felt her lips on his cheek . He smiled ever so slightly and pulled her in his arms.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko looked at him while he slept. 'Aw he looks so cute while he's asleep' she thought . She messed up his hair gently.

"Mmm" Raimundo moaned a little bit.

Kimiko smiled and rubbed his back . How warm he felt even more when he's asleep.

"knock knock!" shouted a voice that sounded like Dojo's .

Kimiko sighed "Come in" she said.

Dojo came in and looked at Raimundo and Kimiko. Kimiko put her finger on her lips.

"He's asleep" Kimiko whispered really low.

"You knocked him out hard huh?" said Dojo in a playful way.

Kimiko looked at him "NO!" she whispered in a squealing way.

Dojo looked at her "I'm just playing kid" Dojo whispered back.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and stuck out her tounge.

"Well goodnight kid" Dojo said with a smile and sliterhred out.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo and out her head on his chest and whispered

"I love you" Kimiko whispered . And then kissed his neck.

"Mmm" Raimundo moaned.

Kimiko held him tight and rocked back and forth . She put her head on his shoulder and stayed like that for a pretty long time.

**~Okay So I'm sorry it was a short chapter I blame the Regent prep yea o.o but I wil try to update a little faster next time~**


	15. Chapter 15Cherry boom boom

**~Okay so that was acutely pretty sweet :3 but what will happen when Dojo comes in and see this? uh oh o.o~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

Raimundo woke up and saw Kimiko was asleep . He smiled and held her and rubbed her back it was quite until.

"Knock knock" a voice that sounded like Dojos.

"Come in" Raimundo said .

Dojo slithered in "good morning k-" Dojo's eyes went huge.

"Did you guys do ... that?" Dojo asked pointing and jaw dropped on the floor.

"No Do-" Raimundo said before he got cut off my Dojo's ranting .

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU KNOCKED HER OUT! I SHOULD OF KNOWN YOU GUYS WERE DOING IT! I mean I heard all that moaning and groaning . Please kid please please please tell me you used protection at least! Oh my goodness kid " Dojo screamed with a mix shocked in his voice.

"DOJO!" Raimundo screamed to get his attention.

Dojo stopped and looked at him .

"We didn't do anything trust me ... but don't give me any ideas" Raimundo said calmly .

Dojo looked at him "Okay fine kid you win" said Dojo .

"But before you go the moaning was that loud?" Raimundo asked with some fear mixed in his voice.

Dojo nodded "Yea I did but lucky for you Master Fung , Omi and Clay are heavy sleepers so they didn't hear you guys" Dojo said . "Well I'll see you guys outside " said Dojo as he slithered out.

Raimundo sighed and looked at Kimiko who was still asleep. He sighed he didn't want to wake her up but he had too .

"Kim Kim wake up" Raimundo said as he shook her gently . She woke up and looked up at him .She stretched and yawned .

"Good morning" Kimiko said with a smile on her face .

Raimundo smiled "Get dressed Master Fung and the rest are probably outside" Raimundo said and sighed .

Kimiko nodded . "I guess I'll see you outside" Kimiko said with a smile. Raimundo kissed her forehead and went to his room and got dressed . He then went outside and saw Kimiko was already there . Kimiko saw him and smiled . Raimundo smiled back . Master Fung then came out .

"Good moring young monks" Master Fung said calmly.

"Moring Master Fung" they all said.

"Raimundo , Kimiko I see your feeling better" Master Fung said .

Kimiko and Raimundo nodded .

"Good" Master Fung said with a slight smile on his face.

"Now today we will test our flexibility" Master Fung said .

'Really Master Fung? you just had to choose flexibility ? seriously?' Raimundo thought .

"Now all of you bring you foot to your heads" said Master Fung

Raimundo bought his foot up to his head his knee touched his nose. He looked at Kimiko she had her knee touching her nose and her toes straight in the air . Raimundo bite his lip . 'Aw damn that is so hot! oh crap...now this is giving me to many ideas...must stop' Raimundo thought . Dojo slithered over to Raimundo .

"Stop thinking dirty" Dojo whispered lowly .

"I can't help it!" Raimundo whispered back "it's so hard!" Raimundo whispered.

"Well stop it!" Dojo said whispered back .

"Sorry!" Raimundo whispered.

Dojo looked at him and gave him the I have my eye on you sign and slithered away.

"Now put your feet down and do a split" Master Fung said.

They all went into a split. Raimundo did it perfectly . Kimiko well got very low.

Raimundo looked over at her and thought 'DAMNIT!' Raimundo thought.

"Now get your hands off the ground and put them behind you" Master Fung said.

They all did but due to the fact Raimundo was distracted by Kimiko's flexibility he fell with a THUD!. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Raimundo .

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko was the first one to run over to Raimundo .

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked worried.

Raimundo lifted his upper body up "Yea I'm fine just hit my hand hard" Raimundo said rubbing his head. Master Fung then came over .

"Are you okay young monk?" Master Fung asked calmly .

"Yea just hit my head hard" Raimundo said rubbing his head.

Master Fung nodded "go sit down for a bit and then come back and train" Master Fung said. Raimundo nodded and sat down under a cherry blossom tree and watched.

"Now go back to doing what you were doing" Master Fung said calmly.

Kimiko went back into her handless split. She looked over at Raimundo who was looking at the cherry blossoms. Then she went back to focusing on training .

After training Raimundo walked over to Kimiko .

"Feeling any better?" asked Kimiko worried.

Raimundo nodded "Yea I do" Raimundo said with a smile and his hands behind his back.

"What do you have behind your back? " Kimiko asked curiosly.

"Close your eyes" Raimundo said with a smile.

Kimiko did as she was told and closed her eyes.

"Okay open them" Raimundo said.

Kimiko opened her eyes and smiled widely "Raimundo this is so sweet" Kimiko said happy like cupping it in her hands .

"When I saw it it reminded me of you because of it's beauty" Raimundo said sweetly.

"Oh Rai thats so sweet" Kimiko said with a smiled and kissed his cheek. They both walked in. Kimiko went into her room and put the blossom on her dresser delicately and smiled at the fact Raimundo gave it to her.

**~Awww so sweet (: that was so cute don't you agree? hope you enjoyed it ^-^~**


	16. Chapter 16Fly away now D

**~Okay so in the last chapter Rai was getting pervey about Kimiko's legs who knew he would give in to lust? lets see what happens next~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

Raimundo couldn't believe he was giving into lust. Raimundo just couldn't just get the thought out of his head. 'I wonder how soft her legs are' Raimundo thought . "Agh I have to stop this!" Raimundo said as out his pj's on . He grabbed his mp3 player and shoved his headphones in his ears and put on his mp3. But it was no use since a dirty song came on. He yanked the headphones out of his ears and put it on top of his dresser. He took his pillow and put his face in it shook his head rapidly.

"AH come on ! stop thinking like this Rai!" Raimundo said to himself in a angry tone.

"Can I come in?" Asked a voice that sounded alot like Kimikos.

"Yea come in" Raimundo said .

Kimiko came in but it wasn't in her normal pj' nor silk nightgown . She had purple sweat short shorts on and a tight black tank top. She kneeled down to Raimundo.

"Came in here to give you your good night kiss" Kimiko said with a smile.

'Ahh her wearing short shorts isn't helping!' Raimundo thought. He crawled over to her .

"Wild or calm?" Raimundo said with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter I'm kissing you thats all that matters" Kimiko said with a smile.

Raimundo kissed her of course widely . He touched her legs 'DAMN they are soft' Raimundo thought . Raimundo started to rub them . Kimiko then pulled away and yawned . "Sorry Rai I'm kinda tired" Kimiko said in a sorrowful tone .

"It's okay" Raimundo said . Raimundo kissed her forehead . Kimiko then got up .

"Night Rai" Kimiko said with a smile.

"Night Kim" Raimundo said .

Kimiko then walked off to her room. Raimundo laid down and sighed .

'Her legs are soft damn!' Raimundo thought again.

'Ah stop thinking like that!' Raimundo thought angryil .

"Maybe I just need to get some sleep and maybe I'll forgot about this" Raimundo said to himself. Raimundo closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Until BAM! Raimundo had a vision of Kimiko on top of him fully undressed. Raimundo got up .

"Damnit! I can't even sleep without thinking about 'it' " Raimundo said angry. Raimundo then got up and went to the kitchen he turned on the cold water knob and splashed some cold water on himself . Raimundo sighed looking down. Raimundo knew he was ready for 'it' he was full on ready but he knew Kimiko wasn't ready ... none to the sort she was ready.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko was lying in her bed looking up at the celing unable to sleep.

"Damnit it's " Kimiko said while looking at her clock "one 'o clock and I can't sleep" Kimiko said . She grabbed her mp3 player and put on a calm song. Sure enough it didn't work. Kimiko looked up at the celing trying to count to 100 to make her sleep but that didn't work. Kimiko sighed and looked over at the cherry blossom Raimundo gave her.

"I need Rai here" Kimiko said slightly upset. Kimiko turned over to the side were Raimundo usually sleeps with her but that didn't work. Then this song called 'I'm kissing you' by Der'se came on.

"Wow I forgot I had this song" Kimiko said to herself. Kimiko yawned . Sure enough the song worked and Kimiko fell fast asleep.

**~So Raimundo knows he's ready to do 'it' but not Kimiko and poor Kimiko couldn't sleep without Raimundo what will happen next O: dun dun dun hope you enjoyed ^-^~**


	17. Chapter 17I want you now!

**~So last time Rai got 'horny' last time now lets see what happens ;D~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

Raimundo woke up the next day not trying to think about Kimiko's legs it was hard for him . Raimundo still also couldn't believe he gave into lust and was close enough to it last night he couldn't believe it . Raimundo was ashamed of himself.

'I can't believe I almost gave into lust how stupid am I?' Raimundo thought to himself.

"Knock knock" Said Dojo asking if he can come in.

"Come in" Raimundo said through a sigh.

Dojo slithered in . "Wow your awake early for once" Dojo said sarcastically.

"Yea" Raimundo said looking down still ashamed .

"Hey what's wrong kid? usually you answer me back sarcastically " Dojo said concerende .

"Nothing Dojo it's just that...I almost gave into lust last night" Raimundo said .

Dojo looked at him but not a upset look nor angry but more of a 'I knew this was going to happen' look . Dojo slithered closer to him . Dojo then sighed and put his hand on Raimundos in a caring manner.

"I knew this would happen just never thought so soon" Dojo said .

"I just didn't know what came over me... I didn't think this would happen early too" Raimundo said upset.

"Hey kid don't be upset this happens to all kids your age you can't help it" Dojo said in a parenting tone .

"I know but ..."Raimundo said.

"Kid listen if you and Kim do 'it' I can't stop you I'm not your parent I can't stop you I can only guide you but just make sure Kim is up for it... Because if she's not you know ..." Dojo said .

"I'm all up for it but I don't think Kim is" Raimundo said.

"Why do you think she's not?" Dojo said.

"She's the kind of girl that isn't ready for it at this age" Raimundo said.

"How do you know? Your 17 she's 16 every kid your age is thinking about it how do you know she's not ready?" Dojo said

"I don't know" Said Raimundo with a sigh .

"Well Kid I hope you you find out what you want" Dojo said and slithered out of the room.

Raimundo sighed and looked down knowing Dojo was right about almost everything . Raimundo then put on his unifourm on. Raimundo then walked outside . He got out there before anyone could get out there. He laid down in the grass for a bit. He looked up in the clear blue sky thinking of Kimiko.

"I still can't believe I thought about that.." Raimundo said upset. Foot steps came towards him he looked . It was Kimiko.

"Hey Rai good moring" Kimiko said and kissed his nose.

Raimundo looked at her and kissed her cheek. "Moring Kim" Raimundo said smiling . Kimiko laid down with him .

"What are you thinking about you look so deep in thought" Kimiko asked . Raimundo sighed he knew what he was thinking about but didn't want to say what was on his mind. He was scared of what to say . He didn't want to say anything .

"Nothing nothing" Raimundo said convincingly. But he knew he was lying . Which made him upset . Especially since he was lying to Kimiko.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko looked over at Raimundo . Kimiko sighed she too was having thought's about it too but didn't want to admit to it . She has been trying not to think about it (thats why the other night she couldn't sleep) . Kimiko thought Raimundo wouldn't be down for it . She also knew Raimundo was ready for 'it' but she wasn't to sure if she was. Kimiko looked over at Raimundo again who was just looking up in the sky. She reached over and rubbed his stomach.

"Mmmm" Raimundo moaned.

Kimiko smiled . "Like that?" Kimiko asked in a seductive way.

"Yes" Raimundo said turning over to her.

Kimiko smiled and turned over to him. Raimundo pulled her in closer.

Kimiko smiled seductively. Her lips reached for his . They kissed . Feeling all over each other. Kimiko bit his lip tenderly .

"Mmmmm" Raimundo moaned again. Kimiko felt his hand going up her shirt a bit. She smirked. They kept going . But then Kimiko realized 'Not here not the place not the time' Kimiko thought.

"Rai...stop" Kimiko said . Raimundo stopped and looked at her .

"But why?" Raimundo asked.

"Not the place nor time" Kimiko said slightly upset.

Raimundo nodded in understanding. They both got up and waited for everyone to come out.

**~OOOO It got spicy (; so it looks like Kimiko want's to do 'it' too but isn't sure if she's ready or not hope you enjoyed ^-^~**


	18. Chapter 18Shake it

**~So last time Kimiko and Raimundo got close enough to 'it' lets see if they can get any more closer~**

Raimundos P.O.V

After training was done Raimundo went inside and got his pj's and went in the shower room. He thought how close they were and Kimiko acutely gave into lust he couldn't believe it. 'No it was just a hulcnation she just couldn't' Raimundo came out of the shower room in her pj's and came towards him and whispred in his ear.

"Don't think I didn't want to do it right there don't just not the time nor place ... maybe tonight" Kimiko whispered lowly.

Raimundo looked at her unbelieving . "Really?" Raimundo whispered surprised.

Kimiko nodded and smirked. Kimiko kissed his cheek. She then walked out of the shower room

'She's serious?' Raimundo thought surprised. He then walked into the shower still couldn't believe Kimiko said that .'Her of all women...Wow Kimiko...never thought she would give in ' Raimundo thought .

He finished in the shower and put his pj's on and went to his room. When he got to his room he saw Kimiko on his matt with blue lingre with a seductive look on her face.

"Come here " Kimiko said sedcutively .

'Is this all a dream? or real?' Raimundo asked himself.

Kimiko's P.O.V

'I can't believe I'm doing this' Kimiko thought.'I'm seducing him I can't believe I'm doing this' Kimiko thought. Kimik gulped out of being nervous. Kimiko was so sure she wanted to she was so sure . Her body started shaking. Raimundo kneeled down to her.

"Kim your shaking and we didn't even start yet" Raimundo said in a worried tone. He pulled her in and held her close . Kimiko put her head on his chest. Tears streaming down he face.

"Rai I'm so sorry I wanted to do this ... But now I don't know" Kimiko said with tears still streaming down her face.

"Shhh I understand" Raimundo said holding her.

Kimiko looked up at him "Rai?" Kimiko asked the tears clearing up.

"Yea?" Raimundo looked at her.

"Were ... you ready?" Kimiko asked curiosly.

Raimundo looked at her . He sighed and nodded .

"What age were you ready?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo sighed again . "I was ready at 15..." Raimundo said looking down ashamed . Kimiko looked down and sighed 'I'll never be ready...not even at 20' She thought.

**~Wow they were so close but poor Kimiko couldn't do it poor Kim ): as far as it go for Raimundo wow early age to be ready for 'it' hope you enjoyed^-^~**


	19. Chapter 19Fer sure baby fer sure not

**~ WOOOOOOOT FINALLY done with regents now lets just hope I passed . any who Poor Kim wasn't ready Raimundo was ready at 15 o.0 but there a slight twist to this whole thing shall we see? yes we shall~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

Raimundo looked at Kimiko looking down. He supped her face in his hands and looked at her.

"Kim don't be ashamed of the fact your not ready now." Raimundo said in a calm tone.

Kimiko nodded while trying to wipe a few tears away which Raimundo started to wipe away for her.

"Rai?" Kimiko looked up at him innocently.

"Yes Kim?" Raimundo looked at her while holding her tight.

"How did you know you were...ready for ... 'it'?" Kimiko asked innocently with a mix of curosity.

Raimundo looked at her hanging his head in shame. 'I can't tell her ... No I can't..' Is all he thought.

"You just know when your ready Kim" Raimundo said picking his head back up.

"But how do you know your ready?" Kimiko asked still curios .

"Kim y-you.." Raimundo said looking at her thinking 'I can't lie to her...' Raimundo thought.

"You just what?" Kimiko asked curios.

"Kim I can't keep this from you" Raimundo said hanging his head down. "Kim please don't think of me as a perv or a male whore" Raimundo said still looking down.

Kimiko looked at him. "I would never think of you like that Rai" Kimiko said touching his shoulder lightly.

Raimundo sighed and looked up with a few tears in his eyes.

"Kim back in Brazil I screwed over a girl..." Raimundo said upset. "I was 15 when I did that she seduced me into it and I didn't know what to do so I just went along with it" Raimundo said looking down now.

Kimiko looked at him with some shock in her.

"Kim I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you but I felt I had to " Raimundo said slightly crying.

Kimiko put her arms around him and looked at him in the eyes . "Rai I would never think of you like that and I'm not upset with you it was back in your hometown it wasn't done here" Kimiko said lightly.

Raimundo looked back up . "Really?" Raimundo said wiping his tears.

"Yes really" Kimiko said with a warm smile. Kimiko kissed Raimundo's cheek as a tear rolled down his cheek . Raimundo put his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"I love you Kim" Raimundo said still rocking her back and forth.

"I love you too Rai" Kimiko said with a smile.

Kimiko's P.O.V

It didn't really upset Kimiko at all Raimundo wasn't virgin . Something told her he wasn't virgin when she first met him . But she's not going to tell him that he was already upset enough. Raimundo was still rocking her back and forth .

"Okay Rai you can stop I feel like I'm on a boat and getting sea sick" Kimiko said smiling.

Raimundo stopped and looked at her his tears cleared up but his face was red.

"Rai I can't be mad at you for something that happen in the past" Kimiko said looking at him. Raimundo looked at her "Really?" Raimundo asked still in a upset tone.

"Yes really" Kimiko said as she kissed her forehead.

"It's just that I'm ashamed of myself for doing that .. Even when I think about Brazil that comes into my head and I feel like crying" Raimundo said looking down.

Kimiko bought his face to hers.

"Rai you can't change the past . I can't be mad at you for the past" Kimiko said looking at him.

Raimundo looked at her. "I just wish I could get over it already about what happen but I can't" Raimundo said.

Kimiko looked at him "I can make you forget about it now" Kimiko said seriously.

Raimundo looked at Kimiko. "Kim...no no no if your not ready don't do it" Raimundo said frantically. "I don't want you to be forced in it" Raimundo said.

"I won't be forced in it if I wanted to do it" Kimiko said .

"Kim...you sure?" Raimundo said.

Kimiko nodded "Yes..." Kimiko said . Even though she kept thinking 'No I'm not sure but if it's a way to make your pain of thinking about that stop then yes I'm ready' Kimiko thought.

**~WHOA Kim your willing to do that? thats cute but sorta twisted at the same time and wow poor Rai /= well hope you enjoyed ^-^~**


	20. Chapter 20Willing to do We it takes 3

**~Sorry for not updating fast but I'm back baby :D! and this might get juicy ;D hehe ;D~**

Raimundo's PO.V

Raimundo couldn't believe Kimiko acutely wanted to 'it' . 'Maybe it's all my imgnation maybe I just wanted to hear that' . Raimundo looked in Kimiko's eyes and saw she was serious but with a slight mix of unsureness.

"Kim if your not ready" Raimundo said before he got cut off by Kimiko.

"No Rai I'm sure ready..." Kimiko said serious but he seen some tears in her eyes slightly. Raimundo pulled her in his arms .

"Kim I know your not ready..." Raimundo said while he kissed her forehead.

"But Rai...I know you went through alot of pain I want to take that away" Kimiko said looking into his eyes.

Raimundo sighed . "Kim I'll just have to get over it myself" Raimundo said looking into her eyes.

"Rai this isn't something you can get over all on your own you say you cry every time you think of Briazal you cry because you can't think of happy times because of that" Kimiko said in upset voice.

Raimundo sighed and looked at the time it was 2:00 . "Maybe tommrow it's 2:00 in the moring and" Raimundo yawned and contuied on "and I'm tired" Raimundo said tiredly. Kimiko nodded and yawned too. Kimiko got up and was about to walk out until.

"Kim you can sleep here tonight if you want to" Raimundo said hoping she would .

Kimiko looked over at him and smiled slightly and went back over to Raimundo and

went Raimundo held her . He kissed her forehead. They laid down and Raimundo pulled her . Kimiko put her head on his chest and they both fell asleep like that.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko woke up the next moring and realized Raimundo was up before her still holding her . Kimiko smiled.

"You've been up all this time?"Kimiko asked smiling.

"I woke up 10 mintues before you and I didn't want to wake you " Raimundo said smiling. "And no one is really up yet I guess Dojo forgot to come and wake everyone up" Raimundo said still holding her . Kimiko smiled and moved in closer to him.

"So umm are we going to do 'it' tonight?" Kimiko asked curiously and hopefully .

Raimundo looked at her "We'll see" Raimundo as he kissed her forehead.

"Knock knock" said a voice like Dojo's

"Come in" They both said.

Dojo slithered in . "Sorry kids I kinda woke up a little late" Dojo said .

'Wow he didn't freak out this time' Kimiko thought surprised. Kimiko put the covers up a little more so Dojo doesn't see what she was wearing . Dojo looked at her .

"Kim are you cold?" Dojo asked curiously.

"No why?" Kimiko asked bitting her lip slightly 'oh crap' She thought.

"Well you pulled up the covers a little but more" Dojo said . "Or did you guys do .. OH LORD YOU GUYS DID! NO wonder she's pulling the covers up more! Your necked and didn't put on your cloths! Please kid tell me kid you guys used a condom!" Dojo said about to cry.

"Dojo..." Raimundo said calmly.

"Oh geez I should of known you kids were going to do it sometime soon!" Dojo said slightly upset.

"Dojo we didn't do it... yet at least" Raimundo said calmly .

Dojo stopped and looked at them and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness and like I said if you guys do it" Dojo said before he got cut off by Raimundo .

"I know I know use a condom don't worry I got a few in my draw" Raimundo said .

Dojo looked at him strangely "You bought condoms with you?" Dojo said surprised .

"Eh you never know when it going to happen" Raimundo said.

Dojo shrugged his shoulder and nodded in agreement "I guess your right kid" Dojo said in a agreeing tone. "Well um put your uniforms on and meet us outside" Dojo said as he slithered out.

Kimiko got up and looked at Raimundo . "You really bought a few condoms?" Kimiko asked curiously and maybe a little bit surprised.

Raimundo nodded slowly. "Yea you never know when your going to need it " Raimundo said . "Even if it's in a monk temple were almost everyone is virgin" Raimundo said getting up . Raimundo looked at Kimiko . Raimundo kissed her forehead "Run to your room and get ready I don't think you want Clay or Omi to see what your wearing and have them question you" Raimundo said . Kimiko nodded and kissed his cheek.

"See you outside" Kimiko said smiling as she quickly ran out into the room and ran into hers. Luckily she got to her room without Clay or Omi coming out and seeing her in the linger. Kimiko put on her uniform and went outside. When she got outside she saw Raimundo was sitting outside on the stairs. Kimiko sat beside him .

"No one's out yet huh?" Kimiko said.

"Naww I think were the first ones Dojo came to wake up he's probably having a hard time waking up Clay and Omi is probably in a panic" Raimundo said as he put his arm around her. Kimiko smiled and kissed his neck. Raimundo looked at her.

"I've thought about the question about doing 'it' tonight" Raimundo said seriously.

"And?" Kimiko asked hopefully.

Raimundo sighed . "Are you sure your ready?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko nodded "Yes I'm sure" Kimiko said even though she felt like she wasn't. 'Whatever it takes to get rid of the pain...I'll do it' Kimiko thought as she buried her head in his warm chest.'Whatever it takes' is all she thought.

**~WOW Kimiko is really willing to make Raimundo forgot all that she really does love Rai if she willing to do that well hope you enjoyed ^-^~**


	21. Chapter 21 Lets get this thing started!

**~This going to get juicy ;D thats all I have to say .~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

Raimundo walked in the temple after training . He sighed knowing what's coming next . He went into his room and grabbed his towel and pj pants he figured 'what's the point if I'm going to do 'it' to have a shirt on?' He thought as he walked into the shower room . He was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't even hear Dojo .

"Hey kid! can't you hear me ?" Dojo said practically yelling.

"Oh hey Dojo sorry I was thinking" Raimundo said with a slight sigh .

"Oh yea well I can tell you were so deeply wrapped in thought you couldn't even hear me " Dojo said .

"Yea" Raimundo said.

"What are you thinking about kid?" Dojo asked curiously . "You know you can trust me" Dojo said.

Raimundo looked at him and whispered lowly . "Me and Kim are going to do it tonight" Raimundo whispered .

"YOU GUYS ARE WHAT?" Dojo yelled .

"Dojo keep it down I don't want the whole temple to know" Raimundo whispered.

"Okay fine kid sorry but you guys are really going to do it?" Dojo whispered .

Raimundo nodded "Yea I promised her" Raimundo whispered .

"So wait you guys planed it?" Dojo whispered

Raimundo nodded again .

"Well I thought her or you were a little bit more romantic then that" Dojo whispered .

Raimundo looked at him "Do you honestly think I wanted to plan this?" Raimundo whispered.

"No I know you probably didn't want to" Dojo whispered .

"So then be quite at least we are prepared and stuff" Raimundo whispered.

"Okay can't fight with you on that one kid" Dojo whispered

"Exactly" Raimundo whispered .

"Okay whatever you say kid but if you going to do it tonight I suggest you take a shower because no offense your sweaty and I don't think you want to be all sweaty while doing 'it' " Dojo whispered.

"I was going to do that" Raimundo whispered.

"Okay kid" Dojo whispered and slithered away. Then Raimundo went in the shower room .

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko was all ready she had her pink strapless silk night gown on she already took a shower . Now all that was left was going into Raimundo's room. She got up and walked quickly to Raimundo's room so that way Clay, nor Omi or Master Fung could see what she was in and get questioned. She got into Raimundo's room. She looked down at his matt and noticed that the blanket was all messy . "Only he can do that" Kimiko said as she grabbed the blanket and straightened it out and fluffed up the pillow . She then sat down and waited for him. She was a bit nervous and a little bit excited all at the same time. She wondered how it will feel it was he first time after all . She heard alot of things saying people couldn't walk after doing it but thats only when the guys go hard she's sure Raimundo will be gentle considering it was her first time. She heard footsteps coming towards Raimundos room. She sat up straighter in a excited way. Then Raimundo came in and looked at Kimiko . His body all wet and his bare chest showing and hair all wet a little drops of water dropping from his hair to the ground. He looked at her with his tropical green eyes.

"You ready?" Raimundo asked seriously.

Kimiko nodded "Yes" She said convincingly and slightly excited.

**~Well it looks like our Little Kim is all ready and Raimundo is all ready lets see what happen :3 Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry that this chapter is short ): ~**


	22. Chapter 22Kim's Angel Rai's Heaven

**~oooo (;~**

Raimundo P.O.V

"You sure?" Raimundo asked seriously

Kimiko nodded again . "Yes Rai I'm sure" Kimiko said convincingly.

Raimundo nodded and took off his pants . "Turn away" Raimundo said .

Kimiko turned away. Raimundo took off his boxers and put the condom on quickly.

"Get under the blankets" Raimundo said to Kimiko. Kimiko did as she was told and went under he blankets. Raimundo went under and held her tight. "Now take off your panties" Raimundo said .

Kimiko looked at him and smirked . "I'm not wearing any" Kimiko said seductively.

Raimundo smirked "now get on top of me" Raimundo said . Kimiko did as she was told and smiled and started sucking on Raimundo's neck.

Raimundo groaned loudly . Kimiko stopped and looked at him "shhh keep it down we don't want them to get suspicous" Kimiko said .

Raimundo nodded and moaned low.

'This feels like heaven' Raimundo thought as he turned to Kimiko.

Raimundo kissed her with passion. Kimiko kissed him back pretty hard . Kimiko this time moaned but low.

Kimiko reached for Raimundo's stomach and rubbed is gently.

"Mmmm" Raimundo moaned lowly.

Kimiko had her fingers tangled in Raimundo's fingers. Kimiko's chests felt so close to Raimundo's bare warm chests. Raimundo untangled his fingers from Kimiko's and held her waist and they kept going.

Kimiko's P.O.V

'wow never thought it was this great' Kimiko thought as she kept kissing Raimundo .

She felt like she was in heaven with this beautiful green eyed angel. She then felt Raimundos hand on her butt. She moaned lowly due to the fact she didn't want anyone to hear . She stopped kissing him and looked in his eyes.

"I never thought this would feel so amazing" Kimiko said looking deep into his eyes.

"It feels like being in heaven" Kimiko said passion like .

"Same here for me" Raimundo said smiling dreamy like

Kimiko smiled . "I love that smile you have on right now...looks like a angel" Kimiko said lovingly .

"Really?" Raimundo asked . "Because every time I look at you I feel like I'm looking at angel" Raimundo said passion like. Kimiko smiled and blushed slightly.

"And every time I kiss you I feel like I'm getting a little piece of heaven" Kimiko said smiling. Raimundo smiled . "You're my heaven" Raimundo said smiling.

**~Awww :3 how cute :3 okay so I don't know if I'll be able to write tommorow due to Hurricane Irene . and power maybe go out . well hope you enjoyed :3~**


	23. Chapter 23Knock out!

**~WOOOT Irene didn't kill any of us XD! and Power is still with us :3 woot! any who we shall carry on :3~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

Raimundo woke up the next day to Kimiko still asleep . He looked at the time and saw it was 4:50.

"Oh crap" Raimundo said looking at Kimiko who was still asleep.

"Kim mim wake up it's 4:50 and Dojo is going to come in and wake us up!" Raimundo said shaking Kimiko.

"Knock knock" Said a voice like Dojos.

Raimundo looked up and bit his lip and sighed .

"Come in" Raimundo said through a sigh.

Dojo slithered in . "Good moring ki-" Dojo said looking at Raimundo who was sitting up shirtless.

"You guys really did it?" Dojo said trying to keep his voice at a whisper .

Raimundo nodded slowly.

"And you ..." Dojo said now in slight shock.

"Yes I knocked her out" Raimundo said quitely "I tried getting her up but she just won't" Raimundo said.

Dojo slithered over to Kimiko . "HEY PRINCESS WAKE UP!" Dojo yelled.

"mm mm leave me alone" Kimiko said still asleep and shooing Dojo away with her hand.

"Oh she did not just do that" Dojo said crossing his arms . "Wait here I have a idea" Dojo said as he slithered away.

Raimundo looked down at Kimiko thinking 'I should of been more gentle considering it was her first time' Raimundo thought he felt guilty at this moment .

"Back!" Dojo said with four ice cubes in his claws.

Raimundo looked at him "What are you going to do with those?" Raimundo asked sorta scared to know.

"Ohh you'll see" Dojo said putting them down Kimikos night gown and then moved away.

Kimiko's eyes opened fast and then she sat up holding her back. "What happen?" Kimiko asked feeling her back .

Raimundo pointed at Dojo "he'll explain" Raimundo said.

Kimiko looked at Dojo . "What did you do?" Kimiko asked slightly angry.

"He knocked you out so you wouldn't wake up so that was my last resort" Dojo said .

Kimiko looked at him she then took a ice cube out of her back and threw it at Dojo.

Dojo looked at her and threw the ice cube to the other side.

"Go get dressed kid and meet us all outside" Dojo said as he slithered away.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo and smiled a little.

"Last night" Kimiko said smiling.

"Was amazing" Raimundo said finishing her sentence he kissed her forehead and and looked in her eyes .

"Now get dressed and I'll meet you outside" Raimundo said .

Kimiko nodded and got up and kissed Raimundos cheek and walked out.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko ran to her room so no one will see her in her night gown. She put on her unifourm and thought about last night . It was amazing to her it was almost like heaven. She finished getting dressed and waiting outside . She sat on the steps and looked up at the sky as the sun was raising . A pretty purple orangey pinky color. She smiled and kept thinking about last night.

**~Wow who knew ? and Kimiko got mad at Dojo XD and Looks like they enjoyed last night :3 well hope you enjoyed :3~**


	24. Chapter 24The note oo

**~Awww ;3~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

Raimundo came outside and saw Kimiko sitting down looking at the sun rise. Raimundo smiled and sat down with her and put his arm around her.

Kimiko looked at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and held her closer .

"Thinking about last night?" Raimundo asked looking into Kimiko's clear sky blue eyes . Kimiko smiled and looked up at him .

"Yea" She said happily. "And looking at the sun rise" Kimiko said as she put her head on his chest. Raimundo looked at the sun rise and she was right it was a purple pinkish orangey color .

"It's beautiful right?" Kimiko asked .

"Yes it is but not as beautiful as you" Raimundo said as he kissed the top of her head gently.

Kimiko giggled and looked into his tropical green eyes and kissed his neck. Raimundo smiled now both arms around her .

"Mmmm" Kimiko moaned slightly. "Your so warm" Kimiko said digging her head in his chest. Raimundo held her tighter while Kimiko wrapped her arms around his waist as Raimundo pulled Kimiko to his lap. Kimiko smiled as she sat on his lap and looked into his eyes deeply.

"Rai" Kimiko said sexy like.

"Kim" Raimundo said back the same way .

Raimundo kissed her lips softly . Kimiko smiled she knew the reason why he didn't go all crazy she knew. He pulled her closer to his chest . And Kimiko put her head in his chest and stayed like that.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko was quite comfortable were she was but at the same time she wondered were the rest were. She looked back up at Raimundo who was currently rocking back and forth (which was kinda getting her sleepy) .

"Did you notice that no one else came out yet?" Kimiko asked looking at Raimundo.

Raimundo looked around and looked back at Kimiko "Yea were is everyone?" Raimundo asked curiously.

"Well lets go look around the temple" Kimiko said getting off his lap . Raimundo nodded in agreement and got up. They walked back in the temple .

"OMI! CLAY! MASTER FUNG!" Kimiko shouted

"Clay! Omi! Master Fung! were are you?" Raimundo shouted . Then all of sudden they heard some sobbing .

"That sounds like Dojo" Kimiko said .

"Lets go see what's wrong" Raimundo said . Kimiko nodded as they ran to were they heard the sobbing . They stopped at a door and heard the sobbing coming from there.

"Dojo?" Kimiko said.

"Who is that?" Dojo asked with a mixture of sadness in his voice.

"Kim and Rai" Kimiko said .

"Oh come in" Dojo said .

Kimiko and Raimundo went in .

Kimiko looked down at Dojo "Whats wrong and were is everyone?" Kimiko asked .

Dojo snorted through his cry "I went to go wake up Omi and Clay and they weren't there" Dojo said still crying.

"Maybe they went to the bathroom" Raimundo said.

Dojo shook his head still crying "No no they didn't" Dojo said still crying.

"No they didn't because when I went to Omi's room I found this note" Dojo said crying almost shoving the note in there face. Kimiko took the paper from Dojo and read it .

"Wow that person can't write" Raimundo said looking over Kimiko's shoulder.

Kimiko read it out loud.

_Dear-Stupid little Xialon pet dragon _

_I have kidnapped your Master and those annoying monks the other 2 I couldn't find if you want them back then hand over all your Sheng gon Wu _

_From-Evil boy genius Jack Spicer _

_Ps:MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

"Okay first off he has horrible handwriting I couldn't even read the second sentence second off lets go kick some ass now" Kimiko said crushing the note in her hand . Raimundo and Dojo agreed . Dojo went into his huge flying dragon forum and flew off the Jacks lair.

**~Jack Spicer is at it again well hope you enjoyed :3~**


	25. Chapter 25This place about to BLOW!

**~Jack that pain in the ass XD Btw I don't own 'Blow' by Ke$ha Btw sorry I didn't write in like how many days .-.? I was really busy~**

Raimundos P.O.V

"Were almost there kids" Dojo said still flying.

Raimundo nodded and turned to Kimiko .

"I swear when we get there I'm going to kick his nuts" Kimiko said pissed off.

Raimundo never really seen or heard Kimiko this pissed off.

"WERE HERE!" Dojo said loudly as they landed on the green grass. Raimundo got off as he grabbed Kimiko's hand and helped her down. Dojo turned back into his regular forum . Raimundo went to the door . He was ready to kick the door down until . "Can I do the honors?" Kimiko asked looking at Raimundo still somewhat pissed . Raimundo saw that she was still somewhat pissed and nodded and moved out of her way . Kimiko stood in front of the door . She kicked down the door . The door went flying with some fire burning it in the process. Then it hit the wall . Raimundo and Dojo stood there wide eyed .

'_Wow she's pissed' _ Raimundo thought . They entered into the house . Then all of a sudden Jackbots appeared ."Oh wonderful just what we need" Raimundo said sarcastically.

"This place about to blow" Kimiko said angry her hands turning into fists and fire coming out of them .

Raimundo looked at her and nodded in agreement .

The Jackbots started firing and Raimundo and Kimiko charged at them .

Raimundo kicked one of the Jackbots in the head and the head came off while another one was coming at him . He took the the head of the jackbot and spun around with it fast and then threw it into the wall and it came apart another one charged at him . Using his element of wind he started a mini tornado and spun the jackbot around and then threw it into a wall it broke. He looked around to see if there were anymore jackbots . He turned to Kimiko who was also done with the jackbots. Kimiko looked at him . "Lets go" Kimiko said pissed and ready. Raimundo nodded and they made their way to the basement door .

"Can I do the honors this time?" Raimundo asked Kimiko .

"Sure" Kimiko said .

Raimundo nodded and stood in front of the door and kicked it down . The door went flying across the room .

"Hey Spicer!" Raimundo yelled out .

Jack looked up and looked at them "Oh it you two" Jack said angry .

"Yea it us" Kimiko said flipping off the top of the stairs and landed on her feet . Raimundo did a free running style flip and flipped off the stair case too.

"Where are you keeping Omi,Clay and Master Fung?" Kimiko asked angry.

"I'm not telling you" Jack said nasty like.

"Tell us now and you won't get hurt" Raimundo said .

"Who said I'll get hurt?" Jack said with a evil grin on his face .

"Jackbots ATTACK!" Jack said loudly . And then the Jackbots came out.

Kimiko's P.O.V

These things again?" Kimiko said angry.

"Lets just get this thing over with" Raimundo said getting into a ready stance.

The Jackbots were coming at them .

Kimiko took one of their heads and smashed the one jackbot into the other one coming towards her. Another one was coming at her she clenched her fists tight and fire came out . She punched the jackbot in the metal stomach. Another one was coming at her from behind . She turned around and took it by its head and threw it against the wall . It exploded .

"No more" Kimiko said dusting off her shoulders. She looked over at Raimundo who was also done with Jackbots .

Kimiko turned to Jack she walked over to him. As she got to him she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lifted him off the ground .

"Now lathier you open that cage and let Omi,Clay and Master Fung out or I set your sorry ass on fire" Kimiko said in a therting voice.

Jack got scared . "Okay fine fine I'll let them out" Jack said frantically.

nodded and put him down. Raimundo went over to Kimiko and they watched him carefully.

Jack then got the key and opened the cage. One by one Omi , Clay and Master Fung all came out.

"Kimiko! Raimundo! " Omi shouted happily with his hands in the air.

Kimiko smiled at Omi. "Hey Omi" Kimiko said happily.

"Thanks for saving us there partners" Clay said lifting up his hat a little bit .

"Thank you Raimundo and Kimiko and very good teamwork" Master Fung said calmly.

"No problem guys" Raimundo said.

"Now the question is were where you guys before we got kidnapped?" Clay asked .

"We woke up earlier then you guys" Kimiko said.

"So we decided to go outside and wait for you" Raimundo said.

"But then we heard Dojo crying and he showed us the note Jack left" Kimiko said.

"So then we came to your rescue" Raimundo said.

Omi,Clay and Master Fung nodded.

"Hey are we done here?" Dojo said slithering in.

"Yea were done here" Kimiko said smiling.

"Okay I'll meet you guys outside and we can get back to the temple" Dojo said slithering off outside.

Raimundo went over to the door and opened it and everyone went outside Dojo was already in his huge dragon forum they all got on and Dojo flew off.

**~Hope you enjoyed :3~**


	26. Chapter 26Uhoh

**~So in the last chapter they almost caught on to them but Rai and Kim covered themselves up but what happens when one of the monks find out? hmmm~**

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Were almost there" Dojo said as they were flying .

They all nodded.

"So What were you two doing outside before Jack kidnapped us?" Clay asked

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other in a 'Oh crap' look.

_'Lie' _Raimundo thought _'Just lie it's not like he'll figure it out' _Raimundo thought .

"We were going over some moves" Raimundo said convincingly

"Yea that what were doing just going over some moves" Kimiko said convincingly.

"Cough cough yea right cough cough" Dojo faked coughed.

Raimundo kicked Dojo's side with his heel .

"Ow! no need for that kid!" Dojo said .

"Hmmm what moves?" Omi asked curiosly with a mix of innocents.

"Eh just a few fire moves here and there just trying to make them better" Kimiko said .

"Same here just practicing some wind moves" Raimundo said.

Omi looked at them and nodded believing them.

_'Phew' _Raimundo thought.

"HERE!" Dojo yelled as he was landing. Dojo landed on the green grass and they all got off.

"No practice today young monks" Master Fung said.

"Why not?" Omi asked.

"I think we had enough advanture for today young monk" Master Fung said.

they all nodded in agreement. And Master Fung walked off to the temple.

Raimundo whispered in Kimikos ear lowly "Want to go over to the cherryblossom tree near the lake?" Raimundo whispered lowly . Kimiko looked at him and smiled "sure" she whispered back lowly.

Raimundo turned to Clay and Omi "If you need me and Kim we'll be near the cherryblossom tree near the lake" Raimundo said.

"You don't want to play the game of cards?" Omi asked.

Kimiko shook her head "Maybe later Omi I just want to relax for now" Kimiko said .

"Yea me too I'm kinda tired" Raimundo said .

"Alright" Clay said "We'll call you when dinner is ready" Clay said .

Kimiko and Raimundo nodded and walked to the tree.

Kimiko's P.O.V

They got to the Cherryblossom tree. Raimundo plopped on the ground and Kimiko sat beside him and put her head on his warm chest.

"Tired huh?" Raimundo asked as he put his arms around her.

Kimiko nodded slowly "yea" Kimiko said.

Raimundo held her tightly and they both admired the view. It was such a peaceful place full of cherryblossom trees and cherryblossom peatels falling off the trees so lightly falling on the ground and into the water. Kimiko admired the view and how peaceful it was . All though she heard some light snoring . She looked up and saw Raimundo fast asleep . She figured the view put him to sleep or he was just tired. Kimiko smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck . He moaned so silently . "Mmm" Raimundo moaned . Kimiko smiled and looked at the water she took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water and looked at the flower petals floating around in the water. Kimiko looked up and saw two swans resting their heads on each other fourming a heart . Kimiko smiled at sight . She looked over at Raimundo and smiled . _'Awww he looks so cute asleep' _Kimiko thought . She went back over to him and rested her head on his chest. She was really happy at this moment. All of a sudden she heard footsteps. Kimiko looked over and saw who it was. It was Clay. _'Oh crap...' _ Is all Kimiko could think of at that moment.

**~Awwww :D! how cute :D! hope you enjoyed ;D!**


	27. Chapter 27Ohhh snap

**~I'm sorry for not updating so soon busy busy foringe exchange and stuff she left me a week ago D": I freaking miss her D": 33 Anyway here we go :D!~**

Raimundo P.O.V

Raimundo was in a deep sleep . Until he felt shaking "Rai wake up" said a voice like Kimikos.

"Mmmm a few more mintues mom" Raimundo said .

"It's not your mom it's me Kim" Kimiko said she giggled a little.

"Come on Rai Clay is coming over here!" Kimiko said shaking him.

"Mmmm come on mom" Raimundo said.

All of sudden he felt someone's lips pressing against his . Raimundo slowly woke up and looked at Kimiko . "What happen?" Raimundo asked curios.

Kimiko giggled a bit. "Nothing Clay is coming over here and he might ask what was going on" Kimiko said. Raimundo understood and nodded his head.

"Hey Rai Kim" a voice that sounded like Clays.

Kimiko and Raimundo jumped a bit and looked to see it was Clay.

"Hey guys I just came over to see what you wanted for dinner and why did you guys jump like that did you guys do what you weren't suppose to be doing?" Clay asked the last part playful.

Kimiko and Raimundo did not know he was playing around and looked at each other with that Oh crap look.

"Um um no of course not" Kimiko said convincingly

"Yea we didn't do anything" Raimundo said convincing.

Clay raised his hat up and his eyebrow raised up a bit smirking "You sure you guys weren't doing any hanky panky?" Clay asked playfully.

"Yes yes were sure!" They both said at the same time.

"Okay okay I was just playing around guys now what do you want for dinner I'm cooking" Clay said.

_'Phew'_ Raimundo thought "Um Kim want burgers ?" Raimundo asked.

"Yea sure" Kimiko said.

"Alright" Clay said as he walked away and back to the temple.

Raimundo looked over at Kimiko "That was close" Raimundo said.

"I know thank goodness he was just playing" Kimiko said . Raimundo nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should get back to the temple" Kimiko said "so that way no one else gets suspicious" Kimiko said.

"Yea I think so too" Raimundo said. They both got up and walked back to the temple.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Kimiko was thankful that Clay was just playing around . But she did worry about one thing . What if Clay really does catch on? what if he really does find Raimundo and her kissing? what will happen then? . She wasn't really worried about Omi . Omi was naive he believe almost everything they would say. Like that time they were kissing while doing the dishes and she said that she was killing a bug on Raimundo's lips. Omi totally believe that. The two main people that she worried about the most were Clay and Master Fung. Master Fung would be pissed . Clay would keep the scaret . Kimiko and Raimundo both knew that . But she didn't want that many people to know. Nor did Raimundo . But she knew Clay would find out soon.

**~Uh oh looks like Clay almost found out lucky enough he didn't and just playing around but what if he does find out? catch you later~**


End file.
